


Covered in Studies

by minergirl44



Series: Marvel High [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: (OC) Original Character, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Candy, Crack!Videos, Crushes, DIY Stuff, Dances, Fanart/Fanfictions, Fluff, Illnesses, Magizines, Multi, Photos, Poptarts, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Text Messages, Underage Drinking, Vines, cuteness, high school!, holiday stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 22,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minergirl44/pseuds/minergirl44
Summary: It's the new Marvel Academy! Nick Fury's the principal. What happens to the teens? They run into problems, crushes and a villian who has it out for Steve Rogers. The Avengers, part of the X-Men, and The Crew and help take down Red Skull, and find different things along the way.





	1. First day!

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again! The creator of "Kiddies!". I am fixing a bunch of things in the process as I'm making this Fanfiction. Dedicated to Stan Lee. Excelsior!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make a bunch of changes sometimes. Just gonna say that

Anthony Stark walked into Marvel Academy. He finally was at this new school! After all his hard work he was going to be the best in his class. He noticed a girl once he entered. She had bright rainbow hair, a sleeveless white shirt, a blue skirt with a white belt on one side, and pink boots with green straps. She appeared to have cat ears and a tail. She looked interesting. Three other kids ran up to her, two boys and a girl. One of the boys had brown hair, cat ears, and tail. He had a red jacket, blue pants, and black shoes. The other boy had black hair, a blue jacket, and black pants, also with red tennis shoes. he had black ears and tail that looked like fox ears. The girl had brown hair, fox ears and tail. She was also wearing a flower in her hair, along with a green sleeveless shirt and and brown sleeveless jacket. She wore a green skirt, and had brown boots.  
"Checkin' out the cute girls?" Tony heard a familiar voice.  
"Hey Rhodey."  
"Hey Tony."  
"I am not checking out girls."  
"Yeah you are, aren't you?"  
"No! I'm just looking at those kids 'cause they look interesting."  
The girl with brown hair came up to Tony and the girl with rainbow hair chased her.  
"You better not tell him Laila!"  
"I am, Emily! Excuse me but my friend, Emily, thinks-Mph!"  
Emily covered her mouth. "Sorry about her. She's the annoying one."  
Emily pulled Laila away.  
"Looks like someone already likes you."  
"Shut up Rhodey!"  
Emily walked towards Tony. Her friends walked towards the auditorium.  
"That's my cue to exit." Rhodey told him.  
"Jerk. See ya later."  
"See ya Tony."  
Emily came up to Tony."  
"Hey. Emily, was it?"  
"Yeah. And you're Tony. By what your friend said."  
"Oh yeah."  
"Hey I just wanted to apologize 'bout Laila. Ever since middle school, after my boyfriend broke up with me, she's been trying to matchmake me with other boys, she think I could be with."  
"I see. Well, do you think you think I'm cute?"  
"You're cute, but not my type."  
"Ouch. Hurts to hear that."  
"Heh, well don't fight me if you're that sensitive."  
"What's your power? And your superhero name? I'm Iron Man, and I have this iron suit."  
"Well my power is I can make a pink rope come out of my hand and my name is Pink. In fact, I might be able to suspend my bed in midair. I can't believe there are gonna be four students in each dorm! Sorry! I talk a lot sometimes."  
"Do you know who your roommates are?"  
"No, you?"  
"Nada. I wish I'm with Rhodey though."  
The two were talking for a while until two boys, one that had dark hair and a metal arm, and one with lighter hair and a giant shield.  
"Hey look Steve. It's Stark." The boy with dark hair said.  
"Bucky be nice this time?"  
"Never."  
Tony heard the two, "Emily, I'd like you to meet Terminator, and Hall Monitor."  
"You're Captain America, Steve Roger, and you're James Buchanan Barnes, also known as "Bucky" Barnes. You guys were legends at middle school, till I came here in the middle of school. I can't believe that this opened up and started to select students in the middle of the middle school school year."  
"Wait you didn't finish middle school?" Steve asked.  
"Nah, they said I ,and two others, was talented."  
"Oh. Well that's interesting."  
"Yeah, technically, I'm an eighth grader."  
"Wow. I didn't know that."  
"It's something I try to hide. Anyways why did you call them Terminator and Hall Monitor?"  
"Cause they are."  
"I am not Hall Monitor."  
"What's a Terminator?"  
"A terminator is a machine that terminates, or kills, people if programed."  
"Oh. Well Stark! What do you have to say?"  
"That she is very smart and watches a lot of movies."  
"Yeah she is. Get back here Stark!"  
Bucky started to chase Tony through the courtyard. Emily took something from her bag. It was a baby Husky. She whispers something in his ear. The Husky started to bark and ran towards Bucky.


	2. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids find out who their roommates are. They're surprised on who it is. And we see some relationships and friendships. Kids can't always hide their feelings, and so sometimes they release them in the worst way.

The husky started to chase Bucky, and Bucky started to growl at him.  
"Henry! Attack!"  
Henry started to bite at Bucky. Bucky hit Henry.  
"Bucky!" Steve yelled.  
"Don't worry, Mister Rogers. I can stop Bucky."  
"Mister Rogers?"  
Emily walked over to Bucky and grabbed his non-metal arm.  
"What the-."  
She placed something on his arm. She then tried to twist his arm, but she got her twisted instead. She fell to the ground and smiled.  
"That's what I wanted you to do."  
"Huh?"  
She then grabbed something from her smaller bag and activated them item she stuck on Bucky. Bucky fell to the ground, and Steve ran over to him.  
"What did you do?"  
"Just a little shock. See?"  
She placed a shocker on her arm, and pressed a button. Her started to get a shock all the way through it.  
"I can feel something, it just doesn't hurt."  
"Why does this hurt?"  
"I don't know? I put the same type on, and set it to the same frequency."  
"Look, while I want to see this, we might be late to orientation."  
"Oh man he's right!"  
She took they shocker off of Bucky.  
"We have to go!" Emily said, and grabbed Henry and her bag.  
"Let's go Bucky!"  
"Hall Monitor." Bucky said under his breath.  
"What did you say?"  
"Nothin'"  
The four ran to the auditorium.  
When they arrived, they were about to start the announcements. Nick Fury approached the podium.  
"Hello all of you. I am Director Fury."  
"Hi Fury."  
"It's Director- nevermind. Anyways, some of you know each other, but I would like to introduce three kids who are in the Talent Students Program. Kids?"  
Three kids, two girls and a boy, walked up to the stage.  
"Introduce yourselves to the students."  
Emily stepped up. I'm Emily. I like colors, and I can make a pink rope come out of my hands, and I can make cupcake items. Like this."  
Emily made two cupcakes appear out of nowhere. She put a rope between the two cupcakes. She then tied Nick's hands together.  
"What the-."  
"Ha ha! I can tie anyone up."  
"Let me go!"  
"No homework for a week?"  
"No!"  
"Whatever." She untied Nick.  
The boy stepped up, "I'm Peter Parker. I can make webs sprout from my hands." He shot spiderwebs at different corners in the room.  
"I am Shuri. I am really good with tech."  
"Alright kids, I think it's time for you kids to go to your rooms. Who you're roommates are with will be on the paper that will be passed out to you."  
Several adults passed out two papers to each student. When Tony looked who he was roommates with, he was disappointed. He wasn't gonna be roommates with Rhodey. He was going to be roommates with Emily, Steve and Clint. He was happy that he was with a friend at least.  
"*grumble* I am with Steve. How is this gonna work?"  
Shuri saw that she was with Bucky, Peter, and Natasha.  
"Ah. I am with... James Buchanan Barnes! He was in the army! Wow!"  
The kids walked to their rooms. Peter walked to his room. He saw two girls, and a boy.  
"Hey. Are you guys, Shuri, Natasha and James?"  
"Yeah, I'm Natasha."  
"Call me Bucky."  
"Remember me Peter?" Shuri asked.  
"Oh yeah, you're Shuri, another TS."  
"TS?" Bucky asked.  
"Talented Student. We didn't finish middle school, so we came to this high school."  
"Oh. Isn't that Emily girl also a TS?"  
"Yeah. We didn't really hang out with her. She was a bit of a loner after her friends left for high school."  
"Oh, I see."

Over at Thor's dorm, he was with Peter Q, Rhodey, and Cameron. When he walked into the room, Cameron walked up to Thor.  
"You're Thor Odinson, right?"  
"Indeed."  
"You were awesome back at middle school. I was upset that I wasn't your friend."  
"Well we can be friends this year. Have you met my brother, Loki?"  
"Yes. In fact if I remember he stabbed me once."  
"Yes, well, he has a habit of doing that."  
"I had to get a bunch of stitches."  
"Sorry. He can be a bit of a pain."  
"It's okay."

At Tony's dorm, things were not going over well.  
"Tony! Stop challenging me on everything I say!"  
"I can't! You keep on saying things a hall monitor would say!"  
"Stop it you two! 'Kay, why the heck are you guys yelling at each other?"  
"Steve said I should take out the trash, even though I haven't thrown anything away."  
"He should, just because it needs to be taken out, and he was the closest."  
"Okay, okay. Tony, you were the closest, so you should take out the trash. Steve, you're right, sorry Tony."  
"No I understand. I will take out the trash."  
"I can make something that associates a person in our dorm, with a chore. Almost like a chore wheel from 'The Simpsons'."  
"'The Simpsons'?"  
"It's a TV show. I used to watch it."  
"Used to?" Steve asked.  
"Got a bit too rude for me."  
"Oh. Well, I'ma call Buck."  
"I'ma go paint something."  
"I'll go take out the trash."  
In Emily's room, she started to paint Clint, Tony, and Steve. She noticed that she drew a little picture by their faces. Clint had a little bow, Steve had a shield, and Tony had a heart.


	3. Dylan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to find out more about Emily, Tony decides to hang out with Dylan. He then decides to either become friends or enemies with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I have been making other fanfictions, plus I have my stomach aches.

Tony decided to find one of Emily's friends to find out some information on her. He ran into Dylan while walking out of the building. Tony fell down, while Dylan just stood there.  
"Ow. Hey Dylan."  
"Hey Tony." Dylan had a big smile on his and looked happy. Then again, he always looked like that.  
"Um, you wanna hang out today?"  
"Sure!"  
Dylan picked Tony and the led to the Cafe. The saw a familiar pair of ears at the Cafe working there.  
"Cameron! Hey!" Dylan exclaimed.  
"Ah! oh, hey Dy."  
"Cam, can we get two drinks? One Vanilla Bean, and...?"  
"Caramel Frap."  
"'Kay, It's be done soon."  
The two sat at a table.  
"So, what do you know about Emily?"  
"Oh lots of stuff-hey, are you trying to get to her?"  
"N-No!" Tony blushed.  
"Haha! I won't judge! In fact, you two would be perfect together."  
"R-Really?"  
"Yeah, I would love it if all my friends got love. They all have their flaws."  
"Like?"  
"Cam's really serious, and sometimes doesn't like som jokes. Laila is very eco-friendly, that sometimes gets a little annoying. Emily's flaw is..."  
"Is?"  
"She can be very um punchy sometimes. She likes to play fight, and she can get a little rough."  
"Uh-huh."  
"Here ya go."  
Cameron gave them their drinks.  
"Thanks Cam."  
"Yeah thanks Cameron."  
"Your welcome, I'll go get your bill."  
"So, Emily play fights?"  
"Oh yeah, for as long as I can remember, she has been play fighting. She is adorable, though."  
"You like her too?"  
"What? No, I'm just her friend. And her personal stylist. She doesn't trust Jade anymore for some reason."  
"I...see?"  
Cameron came back with the bill. Tony was about to pay until Dylan placed down his money.  
"It's okay Tony, I also have a campus job."  
Cameron returned to his post.  
"What's your power?" Tony asked him.  
"Oh, I can teleport anywhere. Sometimes it backfires, like one time I accidentally teleported to the shower while Cam was taking a shower. It was so embarrassing. And hot."  
"Oh. Um, well, what's your flaw?"  
"I get too excited easily. Jade's is she gets angry easily."  
"I can tell."  
Wade walked up to the two.  
"W-Wade, what are you doing here?"  
"I am supposed to be in my dorm, but I wanted to see what the matchmaker was doing."  
"Don't call me, 'The Matchmaker'."  
"But I have seen you matchmake people. In fact I think that's how you got Hayden with you."  
"We don't speak about him. He's an ex. I don't like him anymore."  
"Whatever. Ima go find Em, she owes me a sparring session."  
Wade walked towards the building Emily was in.  
"Hayden? Him? Ex? What?"  
"Haha. Funny story, I like guys."  
"Oh. Do you like me?"  
"Nah, you're not my type."  
"Haha! What do you mean?"  
"I mean, I like people who don't think their the greatest or smartest."  
"Ah."  
"Now you see why I wouldn't like you."  
"Yeah. So anything else there's to know about Emily?"  
"Well she loves rainbows."  
Wade ran out of the building Emily was living in. He was holding something white in his hand.  
"Wade give it back!" Emily yelled at him.  
"You have to give me a sparring session!" Wade waved Emily's shirt in the air.  
She ran at him with only her bra on. Tony's face became a deep shade of red.  
"Wade! Give. It. Back."  
She tried to grab the shirt, but Wade took it out of her reach.  
"Sparring session?"  
"Fine!!!"  
He gave Emily her shirt.  
"Thank you!"  
She put on her shirt and slapped Wade's face.  
"Ow. That kinda hurt."  
"I hate you Wade. Let's go."  
The two walked towards the gym. Clint came out and looked around.  
"Hey Tony, have you seen Wade or Emily? He took off her shirt, and ran outside."  
"Oh yeah, they to spar in the gym."  
"Ah, well, I just wanted to see if she murder him."  
"Hey Dylan do you know where that Laila is?"  
"Yeah, she lives in room 103."  
"Thanks."  
Tony walked to the dorm building.


	4. Gym Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of classes! Gym class is first for some kids and what will happen?

Several kids stood on a line as their gym coach was explaining the rules of the game they were going to play.  
"This game is called 'Knock it off'. There are two teams. Each team member gets a foam-tipped spear. You're supposed knock the other team members off their feet and tap them with your spear. This will be a girls against boys version. Remember, you are also trying to control your powers as well."  
The kids split up into teams and were handed foam-tipped spears. On the girls side was Jade, Emily, Laila, Natasha, and Wanda. On the boys side was Thor, Tony, Steve, Cameron, Dylan, and Wade.  
"Ready? Begin!"  
Jade ran at Thor. She swung at him and he dodged it. She kicked at his feet and he fell. She was about to tap him but Steve tripped her. Thor rolled over and was about to tap her but she used her feet to grab the spear. She kicked it back and Thor tumbled back. Emily while attacking Wade was tripped by Cameron. She was nearly poked before she rolled over and Cameron poked the ground.  
"I thought we were friends!" She whined.  
"There are no friends on the battlefield!" Cameron announced.  
Laila snuck up behind him, knocked him down, and tapped him.  
"I thought we were friends?"  
"No friends on the battlefield." Laila responded, sass in her voice.  
"Ha ha." He fake laughed and walked over to a bench.  
Emily knocked Wade off his feet and tapped him. Wade grumbled and walked toward the bench. Dylan easily tripped and tapped Laila. She shuffled over to the bench to watch her fellow peers. Natasha tripped him, but Dylan was able to teleport behind her. He was unable to stop himself from falling, but he brought her down with him. Jade was about to tap Dylan, but he teleported and she accidentally tapped Natasha.  
"Natasha you're still in." The coach told her.  
Jade helped her up and they walked towards the middle. Wanda was knocked down and poked by Tony, but Jade knocked Tony off his feet and tapped him, and then was knocked off her own. Steve poked and she walked toward the bench grumbling with Wanda. Emily was able to knock Steve off his feet and poked him, but Dylan pushed her and was about to poke her, until Natasha knocked and poked him.  
"Dangit!" He shouted.  
Natasha and Emily walked in a circle around Thor. Thor knocked and poked Natasha, and then he and Emily were left.  
"Ha ha! I've got you now Thor!"  
Emily used a rope to pull on Thor's leg and poked him.  
"Girls win!" The coach announced.  
Laila Emily, and Jade were high-fiving each other.  
Emily grabbed her stuff and walked to the locker room. There she changed from her Gym uniform into a purple tee short black skirt, and pink and black boots that went to her knees. She walked to her next class.


	5. STEAM Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick's assembling a STEAM Team! STEAM Team, Assemble! Who are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment down below to hear what you think

"Class four is in room 107." She told herself, as she looked at her schedule. While looking at it, she accidentally ran into Peter. She opened her eyes to see that she over him. She turned a deep shade red.  
"Oh-Oh I-I'm sorry, Peter."  
"I-It's okay."  
She got up and help Peter to get up. Jade skipped near them taking selfies. She noticed the two and took a picture of them.  
"You better not post that on the group chat!" Emily shouted as she heard Jade's phone snap a photo.  
Jade skipped away while taking more selfies. Emily walked to class. Peter walked realized that he also has to go to room 107. The two came to the classroom and saw four other students there. One of the students turned around to see them.  
"Shuri?" Peter asked.  
"Oh hey!" Shuri went up to talk to him.  
"Hey Em." Emily heard a familiar voice.  
"Cam?"  
"The one only."  
Tony and another student turned around.  
"I know who you are," Emily said point at Tony, "but who are you?" She asked.  
"B-Bruce Banner. And you?"  
"I am Emily. No last name."  
"Sorta like Shuri?"  
"Yes but I'm not from Wakanda."  
"I guessed."  
"Em does that. Says the most obvious things, and is annoying." Cameron said.  
"Emily isn't always annoying." Laila was hanging upside down when she was lowered by a plant.  
"Laila! What are you hanging on?"  
"A plant's holding my ankle, obviously."  
There was indeed a plant that was in a pot that was holding Laila upside down. She dropped on her hands and did a cartwheel to land on her feet. Emily noticed that there was a lot of robotic items, and some books.  
"Hey does anyone know why we're here?" She asked.  
"No." Tony said.  
"Okay." Emily she pulled out a magazine and looked at a piece of fanart of one of their peers shirtless. Laila stood next to her, to see Emily was looking at Thor.  
"Seriously?" She asked.  
"Yeah, seriously. Thor's handsome."  
"Ha as if. Tony's the way to go." Laila said a bit louder.  
The five people looked the two. Cameron noticed at what Emily was holding and snatched it out of her hands.  
"Thor, huh? You've always had a crush on him- ACK!"  
Emily used a pink rope to grab the magazine, and used another one to slap him in the face. Peter looked shocked at how Cameron was able to take it.  
"A-Are you okay?" Peter asked.  
"Ha ha, yeah. I'm used to Em doing this."  
"Oh okay."  
The seven students were talking until Fury showed up.  
"You all are early."  
"Em's wondering why are we here? Are we in trouble?" Laila asked terrified.  
"No no. You're all here because of what you excel in. Emily,"  
Fury gestured to Emily who looked confused.  
", if I remember correctly, you once made a game in C++ at the age of eight. That's impressive."  
Emily turned red out of embarrassment. Tony looked at her, eyebrow arched.  
"Cameron. You once made a working laptop at the age of ten. Shuri made her own weapon at the age of twelve. You see where I'm getting at?"  
"Science, technology, engineering, art, math." Emily said.  
"Yes. I was thinking about making a STEAM Team."  
"Cool! I heard the were competitions that had STEAM Team- ohhh I get it." Laila said.  
"Yes you do. I not only want you guys to develop tech that you could give to the school, but we also need to beat HYDRA."  
"Awesome!" Emily yelled, as Nick left. "But I am going to need a few things, Cameron to."  
"You know where to find it?" Tony asked.  
"Oh yeah. C'mon Cam, let's head to that parking lot." Emily said as she took out a screwdriver. Cameron followed her, and the students looked at each other with worried faces.


	6. Sports Teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the STEAM Team met and did some stuff, Nick held Sports tryouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be having a chapters with the STEAM team (some time) after this one to see what they did before this happened, I'm just lazy

Emily, Jade, Laila, and Dylan walked towards the field for Sports tryouts. They saw Pietro stretching as he was getting ready for the running. Jade ran quickly up to him as Dylan teleported to the soccer field. Laila led Emily to an open spot on the grassy area for cheerleading. Emily had changed into a black pair of shorts, pink tennis shoes, and a pink tee. Laila was wearing a green tee, black shorts, and green tennis shoes. Both girls hair was pulled into a ponytail. Laila started to stretch while Emily looked over at Pietro. Laila noticed and started to giggle.  
"Methinks you have a crush on the fastest guy in school." Laila said, breaking Emily's train of thought.  
"Laila! Shut up!"  
The two friends talked about their day.  
"I got into several fights, lost five teeth, and stole parts from ten cars." Emily said to Laila while talking about how she got the car parts.  
"Uh huh. Anyways looks like we got company. Bad, company." Laila pointed at three girls that walked up to them.  
"Sasha," Emily started and thought of her favorite YouTube show and decided to finish it how they finished it. "Erin, Tabii with i's."  
"That's only one-third correct." Sasha said.  
"Yeah I know. Carmen. Grace. It's always a pleasure to see your faces." Emily said sarcastically.  
"You guys don't stand a chance against us." Carmen said.  
"We're at the same school. If anything, HYDRA doesn't have a chance against Marvel Academy." Laila said, voice extremely soft.  
"You always did have a soft voice." Sasha stated.  
"I'm sorry ladies, is there a problem here?"  
Emily and Laila heard Jade's voice.  
"Jade Carsen. You always did bud in on conversations." Grace said.  
"Shut up Grace. I'm talking to your leader."  
Grace punched Jade. Jade just stood there as Grace clutched her hand.  
"Grace-ful." Emily said. Laila and Jade started to snicker. Pietro saw the girls, and saw that one of the was hurt. He ran over to them.  
"Aw, you're all wearing color coded uniforms. Pink, Green, and Teal." Sasha said.  
"Excuse me, is one of you hurt?" Pietro asked.  
"Yes. That girl attacked me." Grace pointed at her.  
"Yeah me and friend saw it all." Carmen agreed.  
"She totally attacked her." Sasha said.

Pietro looked over at Emily, Jade, and Laila, then back at Sasha's group. He pulled out his phone and noticed he had a text from his sister.

Wanda: Grace punched Jade. Jade's tough enough to just stand there, and Grace clutched her hand.  
Pietro: Thx sis.

Pietro set down his phone and looked at the two groups. Sasha knew only one way to bring Pietro on her side.  
"Pi-e-trooo. I can give you something in exchange if you side with us."  
Emily pretended to gag and that made Jade, Laila, and Pietro to chuckle. Sasha glared at her.  
"So what do you say?"  
"I'm flattered, but I have to side with Emily's team on this one." Pietro pushed Sasha and said, "Gotta go." and ran back towards the buildings.  
Sasha looked defeated. After tryouts, Emily walked over to her dorm where she found Steve and Bucky sitting on the couch, watching something.  
"Hey Rogers, Barnes."  
"Hey Emily. Wanna join us?" Steve offered.  
"Sorry, but Ima unpack some more stuff. I haven't gotten through my book box, or my decorations."  
Emily walked to her room to see her bed being held by some stings she made hanging from the ceiling, while the was a desk underneath it with a chair. She put a bunch of books on a bookshelf and set up her decorations.  
"Done, after an hour."  
Emily pulled out her phone. It had a pink cat ear case. She looked at her group chat

Strong Girl: *posted picture*  
Cat Boi: Hahaha!  
Robot: Nice!  
GoGreen!: Awesome pic!  
Cat Gurl: I told you NOT to post that!  
Strong Girl: I was thinking about that, then I thought eh.  
Cat Gurl: I will kill you Jade.  
GoGreen!: Look what I snapped. *posts picture of Emily looking at Pietro*  
Cat Gurl: Laila! When did you take that?  
GoGreen!: I took while you were daydreaming about Pietro  
Cat Boi: I can confirm that since I can read minds  
Cat Gurl: Cameron! Nows. Not. The time.  
Cat Gurl: ANYways, we should hold a SMALL party.  
Cat Boi: So not like dance battles, rap battles, or beer pong?  
Cat Gurl: Precisely.  
Robot: I can as my friends if they wanna go  
Robot has left chat room.  
GoGreen!: Samezies  
GoGreen! has left chat room  
Strong Girl: What are we gonna do there?  
Cat Gurl: Games, maybe spin the bottle  
Strong Girl: Seven Minutes in Heaven??  
Cat Gurl: You realize I have Steve Rogers in my dorm riiight?  
Cat Boi: I think she knows that, which is the reason why she wants to do that  
Cat Gurl: Maybe. I am not sure honestly.  
Strong Girl:I can Pi over there to help you  
Cat Gurl: I guess  
Cat Gurl has left chat room  
Cat Boi has left chat room  
Strong Girl has left chat room

Emily put her phone in her pocket as she heard Pietro's running feet from down the hallway. Steve jumped when Pietro ran in.  
"Hey Steve."  
"H-Hey Pietro. What are you doing here?"  
"Need to see Em."  
"I'm here." Emily was still wearing her cheerleading outfit she was wearing earlier, but her hair wasn't in a ponytail.  
"Hey Steve, I'm thinking of hanging out in the common area with a few friends. It's not a party, but also like a party at the same time. You and Bucky are invited. Ima go tell Clint and Stark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strong Girl-Jade  
> Cat Gurl- Emily  
> GoGreen!- Laila  
> Cat Boi- Cameron  
> Robot- Dylan


	7. Car Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily gets the parts that she requires, but meets an interesting person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's short. There wasn't a lot for this chapter.

"First Car." Emily walked up to a car and started to strip it for parts.  
"Done!"  
After four more more cars, Emily had several oil and blood stains on her clothes along with bruises and was missing a tooth.  
"You shouldn't've fought him." Cameron told her.  
"IDC."  
Emily walked up to another car and saw someone trying to steal parts.  
"HEY! This is my turf!"  
Emily was able to see a little symbol on his jacket and it was a little red skull and red tentacles."  
"Huh? That symbol..."  
He gasped and saw Emily's little nametag that had the word Avengers. He pulled out a switchblade and pointed it at the two.  
"Woah, okay you can have the parts. I shouldn't lose anymore blood."  
The boy ran at the two swinging the knife.  
"Oh jeez, oh jeez." Emily and Cameron started to back up. Emily used a rope to grab the person from their legs and pulled on the rope so they would fall, and put a foot on his chest.  
"Ow, ow, ow!"  
"Name."  
"D-Damien Morales."  
"School."  
"HYDRA Middle."  
Emily took her foot off his chest and tied him up.  
"Why are you here?"  
"S-STEAM Team ma'am."  
"I'm too young to be called ma'am."  
"S-Sorry."  
"Dylan, I need back-up. C'mere with Jade." Emily spoke into a little bracelet.  
"On it."  
Dylan teleported to the two friends with Jade.  
"Hey guys-Oh Jesus!" Dylan shouted when he saw the HYDRA symbol.  
"Dy! Be quiet! You'll scare him. He's a middle schooler."  
"Sorry."  
"Alright, you go back to your school, and tell them this was all you could steal."  
"Y-Yes."  
Damien ran away.  
"We gotta tell Fury about this." Jade said.  
"We can't! He'll know we decided to let him go." Cameron said.  
"How?" Dylan asked.  
"We're pretty strong, so that if he knew he was a middle school kid, that we let him go."  
"Yeah I would be pretty mad." The four friends turned around to see Nick.  
"H-Hey." Dylan's voice cracked.  
"Yeah, you're coming back."  
The five teleported back to Marvel High.


	8. Small Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily throws a little party. Love will grow

Emily and Pietro were talking when Jade, Laila and Dylan walked in. Jade and Laila flashed Emily a cheeky smile, and Emily just rolled her eyes. Several other kids walked in as well. Emily excused herself from Pietro to introduce herself to the kids she didn't know.  
"Hi, I'm Peter Quill, this Mantis and Drax. Rocket, Groot, and Gamora wouldn't show up."  
"Hi, the name's Emily. It's nice to meet you Peter."  
She walked over to two boys.  
"Thor Odinson. This is my brother, Loki."  
"Loki Laufeyson."  
"Emily, thanks for coming."  
She walked to Natasha and Stephen.  
"Hi, I'm Emily."  
"Stephen Strange."  
"Natasha Romanov."  
"Not much of talkers, okay." Emily stepped away from them and ran into Jade.  
"Hm, hey Em! I noticed your-" Emily covered Jade's mouth and walked away. She walked over to the common area where students were talking. It was a pretty big area to hold 15 students.  
"Hey what if we played a game?" Jade said loudly.  
The students agreed and Emily made a face at her.  
"I have a bottle!" Thor said.  
Emily turned a deep shade of red. The 15 sat in a circle. Thor set down the bottle and spun it. It landed on...  
"Quill!" everyone said.  
Peter turned red after seeing the bottle land on him.  
"Aw heck, nah! I am not kissing him!" Peter stood up and Thor followed him.  
"It's just a game!"  
Thor caught up to him and kissed him.  
"Pth pth pth!" Peter spat as he ran to the bathroom, as Thor sat down. When Peter came back, it was Pietro's turn. When he spun it, it landed on Emily. Emily and Pietro's faces turned red. Pietro and Emily kissed and, Emily's face turned to a deep shade. After that, it was Loki's turn. He had to kiss Mantis. Next it was Stephen, and he had to kiss Dylan. The two turned red and reluctantly kissed. Jade spun the bottle and it landed on Quill again. The two kissed and Jade's cheeks turned pink.  
"Alright guys, why don't we play 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'."  
The kids murmured.  
"What's that?" Steve asked.  
"Okay so we're not playing the normal version, since we're high schoolers.-" "Isn't it mainly high schoolers who play this?" Laila asked. "Be quiet. 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' is a game where two people have to stay in a closet for seven minutes. You can do anything. Just as long that it's not too crazy."  
"O...kay?" Stephen said.  
"So everyone put something in this hat," Jade took Emily's cap off the the rack, "that represents you. I will shake it up, and you have to pull something out."  
Everyone tossed something in the hat, and she shook it up.  
"Who wants to go first?"  
No one spoke up.  
"Ugh, I guess I will." Peter spoke up.  
Peter pulled out a teal bracelet. He looked around the room when he looked up to see Jade was blushing.  
"This is yours?"  
"Y-Yeah."  
The two walked to the front closet where they kept their jackets. Jade closed the door and sat down. Peter sat down next to her. Jade started to laugh.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Remember when Thor kissed you?"  
"Ugh, yes. Remember when you kissed me."  
Jade thought for a second and said, "Ugh, how could I forget."  
"Hey, my kisses aren't that horrible."  
"Yeah, I know." Jade said quietly.  
The two were talking for a while, when Emily came in.  
"Hey you two, seven minutes..."  
Emily couldn't finish that sentence cause she saw Jade asleep in Peter's lap.  
"Aww, that's cute."  
"Yeah, yeah." Peter woke Jade up and the two walked out of the closet.  
"Alright, Pietro?"  
"I guess."  
Pietro pulled out a pink cat eraser. On the back it read,"Property of Emily." Pietro ran up to her the two walked to the closet. Emily turned red.  
"H-Hey, Emily."  
"Hm?"  
"I was actually hoping to get you. So that I can tell you something."  
"W-What?"  
"I-I like you, Em."  
"Pietro. I like you too."  
The two kissed.  
"You know what show this reminds me of?"  
"What?"  
"'Found'."  
"Isn't that the parody of 'Lost'?"  
"Yes." The two laughed and sat down.  
"Alright love...cats...times...up."  
Pietro was shirtless and asleep and Emily was resting on his chest and was also asleep. Jade snickered and woke Pietro up.  
"Hm?"  
"How did talking about parody shows turn into this?"  
"Easily."  
Pietro put on his shirt and picked up Emily.  
"Alright, let's continue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to so many songs while writing this. I hope ya'll enjoy. I will get barely any sleep tonight, 'cause of chapter nine.


	9. Hydra Cap Pt.1: You're not Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's been acting weird, so Emily and her friends investigate. They're not afraid of the trouble they might get in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I alphabetize things by first name, so don't comment on how I alphabetize things.

In class Emily sat next to Pietro, but she noticed someone wasn't there.  
"Hey Pietro, you know where Steve is?"  
"No. Was he in the dorm?"  
"Yeah, but his door was locked."  
The teacher had already started roll call.  
"Emily."  
"H-Here."  
"Elli Garcia"  
"Here."  
"James Barnes"  
"Here." Bucky said, nervousness in his voice.  
"James Rhodes."  
"Here."  
"Kendra Garcia."  
"Here."  
"Laura Carroll."  
"Here."  
"Natasha Romanov."  
"Here."  
"Olive Bonds." "Here."  
"Oscar Murillo"  
"Absent." a girl said.  
"Olive Bonds."  
"Patricia Cocuzzo."  
"Absent."  
"Ralph Casady."  
"Here."  
"Reyna Paltrinieri."  
"Here."  
"Ross Lehmbeck."  
"Absent."  
"Steve Rogers."  
"A-Absent." Bucky said.  
Kids started to murmur. When the teacher finished roll call, Steve entered the room.  
"Mr. Rogers, nice of you to join us."  
"Sorry, I was doing something."  
"Mm hmm. Take your seat."  
Steve sat next to Bucky. After class, Emily noticed that Steve walked to the Chemistry Lab. In the Chemistry Lab, Jade was mixing chemicals.  
"Wow, that's pretty."  
Steve walked in with a straight face.  
"Hm, oh hey Steve! You're usually not here."  
"Hey Jane."  
"J-Jade. You know this."  
"Hm, oh yeah, Jade."  
"Um, whatcha doin here?"  
"You have any uranium?"  
Color faded from Jade's face.  
"Um what?"  
"Or plutonium?"  
"Uhh, Steve?"  
Jade was able to see Steve's eyes.  
"No two irises are the same." Jade said under her breath.  
"Hm?"  
"Y-You're not Steve."  
He sighed, and gave Jade some chloroform on a towelette. Jade tried to fight him off, but he overpowered her. Jade fell asleep, and He made it seem like she fell asleep while reading a book. He started to look for something. Cameron and Bruce walked in without noticing what he was doing.  
"So Tony tries to turn you into the Hulk?"  
"Y-Yeah. It's very uncomfortable."  
"I can guess."  
When they saw Steve looking for something, Cameron asked, "Whatcha doin here?"  
"Have you seen any uranium, or plutonium?"  
"Um weird question, but I think Em has some."  
"Does she just carry it around with her?" Bruce asked.  
"Sometimes. Usually she...just...keeps it... in her....bag, hey Steve why are you looking for that?"  
"Um, I, uh well, y-you see, I-"  
Cameron got closer to him and noticed his eyes were a little greener than Steve eyes were.  
"You're not Steve."  
He punched him in the face, but the boy was able give him chloroform. Cameron fell to the ground, as the boy gave Bruce some chloroform. Emily, Pietro, and Bucky were able to see the entire thing. They hid behind the building.  
"So what's the plan?" Pietro asked.  
"We beat up that guy, and ask where Stevie is." Bucky said.  
"One, Stevie? And two, I like that plan, but it's terrible." Pietro told him.  
"I have an idea." Emily said.


	10. Hydra Cap Pt.2: Get Steve Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily's friends sneak into HYDRA, and Tony starts to get suspicious of them, which might jeopardize the mission. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could've been published earlier, but I accidentally exited out of the tab, so all my work was flushed down the drain.

Emily walked into the STEAM room where Tony was.  
"Hey Em."  
"Hey Anthony."  
Tony made a confused face. "No one calls me Anthony."  
"Well I just did."  
Emily grabbed some micro-fiber clothes.  
"Grabbing clothes that can change how they look?"  
"Y-Yeah." She walked out quickly, pulling out her phone.

Fast Boi: Hey you got the clothes?  
Cat Gurl: Yup.  
Cyborg: Emily, change my name.  
Cat Gurl: You can change it yourself.  
Cyborg changed name to Bucky.  
Bucky: I see.  
Cat Gurl: Yes. Yes you do  
Fast Boi: I got your laptop.  
Bucky: I have the hair dye.  
Cat Gurl: Good and Good.  
Cat Gurl has left the group chat  
Fast Boi has left the group chat  
Bucky has left the group chat

Tony started to follow Emily. He followed her to an alleyway in the school. Emily, Pietro, and Bucky changed into the clothes. and made it look like HYDRA wear. Emily sat on a box, and opened her laptop.  
"So our story is..."  
"My name is Jenny, Pietro your my boyfriend Patrick, and Bucky's Henry."  
Emily signed the three up for the school as Pietro was dying his hair brown. Emily finished and dyed her hair purple. Bucky pulled his hair into a ponytail, Emily insisted.  
"Alright, we ready?"  
"Your bag." Bucky reminded.  
"Right." Emily clicked a button on her bag that made it red and black.  
"Does Nick know about this?" Pietro asked.  
"No, why would he?"  
The three left with Tony following them. They walked the high school, making sure people weren't following them. When they got to the school, Emily pulled her hair in a ponytail, and used a fake keycard to enter the school. They walked in, without anyone suspecting them. They found a girl who had black hair. Tony realized that HYDRA high school was a very dark and dismal place.  
"Hi there. I am Cathryn. You must be the three new students."  
"Yes, I am Jenny, this is my boyfriend Patrick, and my friend Henry."  
"Hm, very formal."  
"Y-Yes."  
"What do you need help with?"  
"If you were to keep kids in a school, and they weren't from your school, where would they be?"  
"Ahh, you wanna torture people already? Principal's office, if you chose Rogers, he'll warm up to you."  
"Thanks." The three walked to the principal's office.  
"Hello sir, we are the new students, and I would like to see Captain Rogers."  
"Ah, a nice choice." He handed her the keys."He's nearly broken. Psychological damage."  
Emily, Pietro and Bucky looked worried at these words, but the principal had already gone back to the papers he was looking at. When got to Steve, they bent down to the position he was in.  
"Get away!" He said to them.  
"Steve." Bucky made sure Steve was able to his metal arm.  
"Bucky?"  
"Emily and Pietro as well."  
When Steve looked at them, he said, "They look different."  
"They do, don't they." They heard Tony's voice.  
"Tony. What are you doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
"Tony you shouldn't be here, wearing that."  
"Why are you here exactly?"  
"We're here for Steve. We thought Steve was acting weird, so we decide to sneak in here, so we could find him."  
"Oh. W-Well you guys shouldn't've acted so suspicious."  
"Ugh whatever. Steve put on this."  
Emily handed Steve some clothes. He put them on along with a mask, and Emily activated a button that made him invisible.  
"Tony you also need that."  
He did the same, but before he was able to turn invisible, a HYDRA student walked by.  
"Intruder alert!" She yelled. She ran at them, and Bucky started to fight her. The other friends ran to a dead end. Emily noticed a vent.  
"Guys, I have an escape way called the 'Clint Escape'. Pietro Ima need a boost."  
Pietro lifted her up just as Bucky came around the corner.  
"Why's it called the 'Clint Escape'?" Tony asked.  
"Because Clint's always in the vents in our dorm."  
"Where do we go now?" Tony asked.  
"Well by this map, it looks like there an exit about... 1.6 miles away."  
They noticed some gas coming from one side of the vent.  
"Crawl!"  
They started to crawl through the vents. One of the openings was too loose and Emily fell in. One of her boot shoelaces was caught on a piece of metal that was sticking out.  
"Pietro, I need you to take the shoelace off of the metal."  
"But then you'll fall. I don't want you to get in trouble."  
"I'll be fine."  
Pietro let her drop and she was able to land on her hands and fall down on her back. She closed the vents and locked the opening. She walked out of the building.  
"Okay Em just texted me, she said go left." Pietro told his peers.  
They followed Emily's directions, and Emily opened the gate and helped them down in front of the entrance where the found a bunch of HYDRA students.  
"One, two, three, four....guys there's 10." Tony said.  
"Oh crap." Emily said.  
"Welp, we're gonna hafta fight."  
Emily pulled a knife from one of her boots. They all got into a fighting stance.  
"Tony here!" Emily tossed him a switchblade.  
"How many of these do you have?'  
"I'll tell you later."  
Emily went after two boys avoiding each of their attacks. Bucky was able to knock several people off their feet as Tony started to attack people. Pietro ran around people making them confused and fall on their bottoms. Steve was able to hit a couple people.  
"We...finished." Emily said out of breath. She tied the boys up after confusing them.  
"Finally."  
They started there long walk back to the school. "Hey Steve, you okay?" Emily asked.  
"Y-Yeah."  
The were in silence when Bucky asked, "Pietro, why were you red when Emily called you her boyfriend?"  
"B-Because it was kinda weird."  
When they got back to Marvel Academy, Nick was waiting for them.  
"How do you know all of these things?" Emily asked.  
"I'm supposed to. Nice job getting Steve back."  
They looked relieved as they walked back in their school.


	11. Calming Exercises Pt 1: Steve's not okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Clint decide to battle each other and in the act of doing so, Steve gets some horrible memories.

Emily slid through another page of pictures.  
"Oh Stony, is there any other ship better than you? Well, maybe Stucky."  
She saw something that caught her eye.  
"What. The. Literal. Heck?"  
She saw something she doesn't think she was supposed to see.  
"Hey Clint!" She jumped off her bed and ran to Clint's room.  
"Clint! Clint! Clint! Barton! Hawkeye!" She yelled as she banged her hand on the door. She saw that Clint wouldn't open his door. She kicked it open and saw Clint watching something.  
"Stop the presses!"  
"Presses? What?"  
"I found the weirdest thing."  
She jumped on his bed, and showed him her phone.  
"Woah, that's way too far." He told her.  
"That's what I was thinking."  
They were looking at more fanart, when Tony walked in.  
"Hey I heard Emily kick the door open."  
He saw the two looking at his laptop.  
"Emily you cheating on Pietro-"  
She sent a rope from her hand into Tony's face, and placed him outside the door, and closed the door.  
"She isn't. I wonder what they were looking at.  
"So ships are when people can see two or more people in a relationship. Hence the name 'ship'. The ships in this school are Steve and Tony, Steve and Bucky, Steve and Thor, Thor and Bruce, Bruce and Tony, Steve and Natasha, Natasha and you, you and Coulson, Coulson and Steve, Tony and Peter-"  
"Wait, why are there so many ships?"  
"Because of the types of people. People see different ships. People might see you with Natasha, or they might see you with Coulson."  
"Ugh, I'd rather be with Nat."  
"Some people see Tony with Steve, or some people might be horrible people might see Tony with Parker. Or Quill. Or Stephen."  
Clint looked at her.  
"How many ships are there?"  
"Uh....28 pairs. But threesomes-"  
"Oh god."  
"There are about 11 threesomes. Did you know there also four and fivesomes?"  
"No. Why would I?"  
"I know something that we could do that's fun."  
"What?"  
Emily started to speak in her bracelet, "Crew, Ima need ya'll to head over here. Bring Pietro too, Over."  
When Emily knew her friends were outside the door, she grabbed Clint's laptop, walked to her room and grabbed her laptop.  
"Alright Em, why do you need us?" Cameron asked.  
"Challenge time!"  
"Challenge time?"  
"Yes. You know those challenges people do online? I could battle Clint, and we can place bets."  
"That sounds dangerous." Steve said.  
"Well, of course we have items that can help us." Emily started to empty out her bag. a little vial fell out and she caught it immediately. She held it up and was about to put it back in her bag, when Dylan grabbed it.  
"Dy!"  
"What's this?"  
"That's dangerous."  
"So if I were to drop it." Dylan dropped the vial and was about to catch it but was unsuccessful, Emily dived for it. She caught it and held it close to her.  
"What is that exactly?" Jade asked.  
"L-Liquid plutonium." she mumbled quietly  
"What?" Tony asked.  
She mumbled again.  
"Louder please." Clint said.  
"Liquid plutonium!" She yelled.  
The all looked at her.  
"What the hell? You're not supposed to have that!" Tony told her.  
"My dad would've taken it away from me if he knew I couldn't be trusted around it." She stuck it back in her bag as they continued to set up the bets.  
"Alright Cam, you're the 'Bet Master' and anyone can place bets." Emily explained.  
"First challenge. The one-chip challenge." Cameron poured a two glasses of milk and placed one chip in front of Emily and Clint.  
"This challenge is to see if you eat the spiciest chip and not need milk. What are my bets?"  
"Three dollars on Clint winning!" Tony said.  
"Four dollars on Em!" Jade yelled.  
"Five dollars on Em." Laila said  
"Seven dollars on Clint!" Dylan said.  
Clint and Emily each ate their chip. They made weird faces.  
"Hot. Hot. Hot. Hot!" Clint exclaimed.  
"You're a... You're a baby, C-Clin-Clint."  
Clint grabbed the milk and drank it.  
"That was terrible. He said.  
"Yes!" She yelled as she grabbed the milk.  
Five more challenges, Emily was winning by three.  
"Next Challenge, the Momo Suicide Challenge. Search it up on your guys laptop and whoever can look at it the longest is the winner."  
The two screamed when the saw it the first time. That was creepiest face they've ever seen. It was about one and a half minutes before Clint closed his laptop.  
"Yes I win!" Emily as she accidentally face the laptop towards the crowd instead of Cameron. They all exclaimed when they saw they face, and Steve fell down.  
"Steve? Steve?" Emily waved a hand in front of his face.  
"Em what did you do?" Cam asked.  
"All I did was accidentally show him the picture. Maybe it brought back horrible memories from when he was captured."  
"Maybe he needs a kiss from a handsome prince." Dylan said.  
"Dy, you're not kissing him." Cameron explained.  
"Ya won't let me kiss him when he's awake. Ya won't let me kiss him when he's asleep. Ya won't let me kiss him when he's unconscious. When can I kiss him?"  
"When he wants to kiss you."  
"Guys shut up I think he's waking up." Laila told them. Steve opened his eyes and saw his peers sitting around him.  
"Oh thank goodness! The handsomest guy at this school lives!" Dylan exclaimed. Jade pushed him down off his knees. A small 'Oof' came out of him.  
"Steve you sure your okay? Maybe we should do things that can take your mind off that." Emily said.  
Clint whispered, "Please don't explain to him what you explained to me. I am not sure how he would take it."  
"Hmm, that reminds me, there's more stuff I have to teach you more fandom, fanfiction and fanart stuff, thanks Clint." Emily said as she helped Steve up.  
"Laila you and Dylan try to help him."  
"You're gonna have fun with us!" Dylan said, as the trio walked out of the room


	12. Calming Exercises Pt. 2: Baking, Building, and Meditaion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily's friends decide to help Steve, but only friend is successful.

In the baking room, Dylan, Laila, and Steve are baking.  
"Okay and that's baking soda. That's baking powder, and that's vanilla extract..." Laila was showing Steve all the ingredients.  
"Just gotta kiss that cheek." Dylan said quietly as he was trying to kiss Steve. Laila noticed and led Steve to a different area. Dylan fell and teleported and landed on Steve.  
"I am so sorry Steve!" He said, picking Steve up. The three each baked and decorated their own cakes. On Laila's cake was a flower. On Dylan's was Steve's shield. On Steve's it was HYDRA's symbol. Dylan and Laila looked at each other.  
"Wait what?!" Cameron asked as they left Steve with him.  
"Help him!" They said as they ran away.  
"Ah crap. Why we have to do this?"  
Cameron led Steve inas Tony was working on his Iron Man armor.  
"Hey Steve."  
"Hey Tony."  
"How about you build something?" Cameron suggested. Thirty minutes later, Steve made circular object that had HYDRA's symbol again.  
"Okay. How about we take you to your friends?"  
"Wait what?" Bucky asked him, but Cameron had already left. Bucky tried sparring with, Steve, but it wasn't the same.  
"Man, I wonder what's wrong with him." Sam asked.  
"I am not sure."  
Jade walked up to them.  
"Hey Jade." Bucky greeted.  
"Hey you three. I have an idea."  
"What idea is that?" Sam asked.  
"It's called meditation. I kinda learned it through Strange, but I am getting good at it."  
Sam and Bucky looked at each other, worried looks on their faces.  
"I'm not sure." Sam said.  
"Me neither-Hey, she already took him!" It was true. Jade had left with Steve. When Jade walked in her dorm, she saw Stephen sitting on their couch reading.  
"Hey Stephen."  
"Hey."  
She was also able to see Pietro and Emily in Pietro's room, while Gamora's door was shut. She led him into her room, and closed her door.  
"L-Look, I don't like you like this." He told her.  
"Pff. Trust me, you ain't my type."  
"Oh."  
She opened her laptop and put on a song called 'Bubble Tea'.  
"This is a very calming music."  
"PIETRO!" They heard Emily's voice, and it startled Steve. The two students were talking and meditating.  
"Pietro, Pietro, Pietro!" They heard her voice again.  
"Excuse me." Jade told Steve.  
"Quiet down, love cats!"  
She walked back in her room. After 45 minutes, Steve left her room, feeling much better. When he got to his dorm he was greeted by Clint.  
"I've been waiting here for a while."  
"I see."  
"Are you better?" Tony asked.  
"Much. Jade's really nice."  
"Jade? You mean that cutie in Gym class?"  
"I mean, yes? She's the girl who has black hair and loves the color teal."  
"Yeah her!"  
The three boys socialized until Emily came back.  
"I could hear you and Pietro through the wall.  
"Yeah, Jade made that clear."  
"What were you guys doing?"  
"Pietro stole my bracelet, so I yelled at him, then he picked me up. and so I yelled his name some more times. I don't know what I was thinking." She walked back to her room in silence.


	13. Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan and Laila see two people together, and know they have a crush on each other. They try to matchmake them, and are either successful or they fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to name all the ways that they tried to bring the two together, so I named a few. I also am horrible when it comes to cafe items, so yeah.

Laila and Dylan were working at the cafe, and they saw Sam and Bucky walk up to them.  
"Hi welcome to the Cafe." Laila said.  
"Hey, could we get two coffees?" Bucky asked  
"Sure, that'll 12.54."  
Sam gave her the money.  
"Your order should be done soon."  
"Reyna! Two coffees." Dylan told the girl who was working behind the two friends.  
"'Kay."  
Emily and Pietro walked up to them. They were wearing the same clothes.  
"Aww! Hey you two!"  
"Hey. Could we two Passion tea and a vanilla cake pop." Pietro said.  
"Yes."  
Laila pour their tea and grabbed a cake pop.  
"That's be 5.35."  
"Isn't that a little less than what you normally charge?" Emily asked.  
"Cute OTP discount." Dylan explained.  
"Ah." Pietro said and payed.  
When they walked away, Laila said. "They looked so cute."  
Dylan asked, "You rigged the Seven Minutes in Heaven, didn't you?"  
"Yeah. I'll explain later."  
When the pumpkin spice coffees were done, Laila took out a bottle of cream.  
"What are you going to do with that?"  
She poured it in a cup and made it look like a letters that spelled out, 'Tell him."  
She gave that cup to Bucky. He turned red and looked at her. She walked back to Dylan.  
"That's what I was going to do."  
"You wanna matchmake them?"  
"Yeah!"  
They saw the two walk away. When they saw Bruce and Steve walk up to them to switch shifts, they ran out and followed them. Laila walked up to Bucky and asked Sam if she could talk to Bucky in private.  
"James, you like Sam, right?"  
"Shhh! Don't say it so loud!"  
"So you do! Aw!"  
"D-Don't tell him!"  
"I won't~" She said.  
Dylan was talking with Sam.  
"Hey Sam, do you have a crush?"  
"Kinda."  
"Who?"  
"B-Bucky."  
"I knew it!"  
"Shush!"  
"You should tell him."  
"Are you gonna tell Steve about your crush?"  
"Ya know what? If you tell Bucky, I'll tell Steve."  
"You're serious?"  
"100%."  
"Okay."  
Sam walked back to Bucky and Laila and Dylan walked away from the two. The two tried their hardest to bring the two friends together.  
"Why is this so freakin' hard?"  
"I am not sure."  
"I have an idea."  
The two led Sam and Bucky to Bucky's dorm.  
"Why are in front of a- ACK!" Sam said before behind pushed in the closet with Bucky.  
"Seven Minutes in Heaven!"  
Seven minutes later, Dylan opened the closet and the two chased Laila.  
"Why would you do that?!"  
"It was a solid plan!"  
After chasing her, the two walked away from her. Dylan walked to her and found her in a web.  
"What was up with that plan?"  
"It was a solid plan."  
Dylan rolled his eyes and cut her out of the web.  
"Alright, it's Dylan's turn for a plan."  
"What's that plan?"  
He whispered, "Let them do it by themselves."  
Laila looked at him.  
"Hey how old are you?"  
"Fourteen, why?"  
"Oh, no reason."  
The two walked out into the quad. They saw Sam and Bucky standing there, looking at something an a phone.  
"I give up Dy." She told him, "There's no bringing these two together! They're like two negative poles on a magnet!"  
She dropped her head. Dylan saw something and said, "Lai! Look!" Laila looked and saw that Sam and Bucky had kissed.  
"Yay!" She said before dropping to the ground.  
"You want a pumpkin spice coffee with a cake pop?"  
"Yes please."  
The two friends walked back to the Cafe.


	14. Not a chapter

I am going to start a new fan fiction, and it's gonna be a Pokemon AU. This Fanfic will be called Pokemon World.


	15. The Groupchat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily decides to make a groupchat with more friends.

Cat Gurl is online.  
Cat Gurl has added Stark, Cap, Falcon, Bucky, and 10 others  
Cat Gurl: Welcome!  
Stark: Who else is on this group chat?  
Cat Boi is online  
Fast Boi is online  
GoGreen! is online  
Robot is online  
Strong Girl is online  
Stark: I see.  
Strong Girl: Boi, don't talk how you usually talk.  
Cap: Excuse me, what?  
GoGreen!: Jade, people are new on this  
Strong Girl: I don't flippin care  
Falcon: Okay, who is who  
Fast Boi: Pietro  
Cat Boi: Cam  
Cat Gurl: Em  
Strong Girl: Jade  
GoGreen! Laila  
Falcon: and the people you added minusing Bucky Cap and Stark  
SpideyPool: Peter. Emily seriously?  
Cat Gurl: Yeah seriously.  
Dead Guy: Wade  
ThunderGod: Thor  
Hulk: Bruce. Cam did you tell Emily?  
Cat Boi: No, I made your name like that.  
Widow: Nat  
StarLord: Peter Q.  
Bows: Clint  
Scarlet: Wanda  
Stark: Wanda?  
Scarlet: I don't talk much  
Fast Boi: That's my sister  
Computer: Vision  
Princess: Shuri  
King: T'Challa  
Stark: I see  
Cat Boi: Em, why did you make this chat room?  
Cat Gurl: Um, so I can talk to friends whenever I want  
GoGreen!: I see  
Hulk: How do I change my name?  
Cat Gurl: Easily  
Hulk changed name to Banner  
Cat Gurl: I liked that name  
Banner: Well I didn't  
Princess: Peter P, wanna do something  
SpideyPool: Yeah!  
SpideyPool has left chat  
Princess has left chat  
Banner: So has anyone completed their homework  
Strong Girl: No one talks about that stuff on in a chat room  
GoGreen!: Different people talk about different things  
Stark: I have heard that there are some new relationships  
ThunderGod: Who?  
Fast Boi: My sis is already dating someone  
Stark: Who  
Scarlet: Like I'd tell you  
Stark: pls  
Computer: It's me  
Scarlet: Seriously?  
Stark: who else  
Cat Boi: Well Em's kinda dating Fast Boi  
Cat Gurl: Cam!  
Fast Boi: Hahaha!  
ThunderGod: I heard there was one more relationship  
Banner: We shouldn't pressure people to tell us  
Bucky: Laila will probably say it  
GoGreen!: I am only gonna say that I stuck them into a closet  
Robot: It's Falcon and Bucky  
Cap: Really?  
Robot: Yup  
GoGreen!: I locked them in a closet  
Stark: You already said that  
GoGreen!: Yeah I know that  
GoGreen! has left the chat  
Cat Gurl: I think there's two people here who I can see in a relationship  
Strong Girl: Who?  
Cat Gurl: StarLord, and Strong Girl  
StarLord: Really?  
Cat Boi: Yeah, you both love music  
Cat Gurl: and you guys are friends are weird, and there five people in each group  
StarLord: That's true  
StarLord: Gotta Go  
StarLord has left the chat   
Cat Boi: Em, we should work on that project  
Cat Gurl: Fiiine  
Cat Gurl has left the chat  
Cat Boi has left the chat  
Strong Gurl: I have to do something  
Strong Girl has left the chat  
ThunderGod: Banner, I have finished part of my homework  
Banner: Shouldn't you finish it?  
ThunderGod: Can you help me?  
Banner: Sure  
Banner has left the chat  
ThunderGod has left the chat  
Stark: Well, I have things to build  
Stark has left the chat  
Cap: Bucky, Sam you guys haven't said anything in a while  
Bucky: Sorry, I was doing something  
Falcon: I am something  
Bucky: Sam seriously???  
Falcon : Just kidding, Just kidding  
Cap: Okay  
Cap has left the chat  
Bucky has left the chat  
Falcon has left the chat  
Scarlet: Well most of the people have left  
Computer: I must join them  
Computer has left  
Bows: Welp, Me and Nat have to spar  
Bows has left the chat  
Widow has left the chat  
Scarlet has left the chat  
Dead Guy has left the chat  
King has left the chat  
Emily had successfully created a chat room. Finally.


	16. Emily's personalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bruce discover something about Emily.

Tony and Bruce walked in the Chemistry Lab, where Emily and Sasha were arguing.  
"I am telling you, that's not possible!"  
"And I'm telling you it might work!"  
"You wanna test that?" Emily yelled holding up a tube.  
"Woah, woah, what's happening?" Tony asked them.  
"Tony! Can you tell Sasha that you need requirements from both sexes in order to make a child?"  
"Um what?"  
"Bruce! Can you tell Emily that you might be able to make a child with parts from one sex?"  
"Uhh." Bruce's face turned red. "S-Sorry Sasha, Emily's right."  
"And I can prove it!" Emily said holding the tube again.  
"No!" She yelled before Emily tackling her.  
"Emily!" Tony said.  
"Fine. I won't do that."  
"Thank you."  
Emily walked back to her microscope.  
"Hmm. I wonder what it would be like to be normal?" Emily asked herself. "Elli, what do you think?"  
"Elli?" Bruce asked.  
"I think to be normal, would be weird." Emily said, voice deeper. "Oh, Emily, don't you know, you'll never be normal." Emily said again, her voice a little higher.  
"Uhh." Tony said.  
"Carmen, I didn't ask you!" she said in her normal voice. Bruce and Tony looked at each other.  
"Uhh, Emily?" Bruce asked.  
"Uhh, gotta go!" Emily said before grabbing her bag and leaving. Tony and Bruce looked at each other.  
"Okay, we have to find out what that was."Tony told him.  
"Yeah, that was kinda weird."  
"We can ask Cameron." Tony and Bruce walked to his dorm. Cameron was on his couch, talking to Shuri. When he saw Tony and Bruce, he excused himself and walked up to them.  
"What do you guys need?"  
"Um, it's about Emily" Bruce explained.  
"If she's not really breathing while she's sleeping, she's most likely in a food coma." Cameron explained.  
"N-No, what? Um, no, she was talking to herself, but she had different voices." Tony said.  
"Oh. You mean she did that?!" Cameron yelled.  
"Yeah, is that bad?" Bruce asked.  
"Not really, it's just that she doesn't do that in public."  
"Ah. Well can you explain?" Bruce asked again.  
"When we were younger, some people tested on us, and Emily developed personalities. Because she was very lonely. I mean we were friends, but whenever I wasn't hanging out with her, she always used to talk to herself."  
"Okay." Tony said with a weird look on his face.  
"Try not to mention it around her."  
"Got it." Bruce said. They walked out of the room, and saw Dylan, Emily, Jade, and Peter in the Quad.  
"Alright Quill, I have made Dylan into a radio!" She said.  
"Awesome!"  
Emily slid in a tape that she made herself.  
"Okay, so this was based off of MMD's I saw, you should be able to follow the movements. At least that's how is should be."  
Emily turned on her laptop as Jade placed the tape inside of Dylan's wrist. When Emily played the music, Dylan started to dance.  
"H-Help!" He said.  
Emily and Jade started to laugh.  
"N-Nice m-m-moves D-Dy!" Jade said through laughs.  
"Ha ha. Help me."  
Emily turned off the music and grabbed her tape out of Dylan and walked back to her dorm.  
"I wanna see if I can do this again, with normal music." She said before leaving.  
Dylan walked to the Cafe.  
"Thanks for the help."  
Peter and Jade started to talk.  
"So you wanna spar?" Peter asked.  
"I have super strength, so I am not sure you wanna fight me."  
"Yeah I am, or else I wouldn't ask."  
The two walked to the gym  
"You know what Bruce?"  
"What?"  
"Even though Em's weird, she's still human, and she's still our friend."


	17. Time Travelers Pt. 1: 1940s?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and her friends accidentally time travel to the 1940s. They have to find a way back, or else they might stay there forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some curse words I REFUSE to type. After today, chapters might come out slower than usual, I am starting school again soon. Sorry! There are just some things even I can't fix.

Laila was talking to Stephen. She was asking about his powers.  
"So I heard from a source that you can into someplace called the 'Spiritual Realm' or something like that?"  
"Yes, I can."  
"Wow! You're amazing!" He looked confused. No one ever called him that. She was bouncing up and down on her feet when she asked, "Do a lot of girls ask you out?"  
His face became red, "Where did that come from?"  
"It's just that you're super interesting, that someone else must've noticed. or that fact that people might find you cute." She said, still bouncing. She looked cute like this. And she looked very interested in what Strange had to say.  
"Can I ask you something?" He asked.  
"Shoot."  
"Why are you so nice to everyone? I mean, you're nice to me, you're nice to Bruce. Hell, you're even nice to Loki, and only Thor is usually nice to him."  
"Well I guess it's because I don't just want to have four friends my entire life. I like talking to people, hearing what they have to say. They can open up t you if you really listen to them. Also, I try to see the good in people."  
Stephen looked at her. She was bouncing to his eye height, he noticed. He noticed a plant creeping up on her. It grabbed her foot, and she stopped bouncing.  
"Alright what do I need to do?" She asked the plant. The plant motioned over to the chemistry lab, where she knew Bruce would be.  
"Gotta go Stephen. I can talk to you later." She said before the plant dragged her away. In the Chem Lab, Bruce was conducting an experiment. She hugged Bruce and saw what he was working on.  
"Emily and Tony said they might know how to time travel. Their grabbing people to show, and others to help them." Bruce explained.  
"Ooh! Can I invite someone?" She asked.  
"S-Sure. I mean, yeah."  
She ran outside back to Stephen.  
"Hey Stephen Wanna come with me?"  
"Sure?"  
She pulled him over to the Chem Lab and saw a bunch of people there. She saw Bucky and Sam holding hands, Tony was talking to Bruce, while Emily, Dylan, and Steve were in a conversation. Jade was texting Quill and Peter and Shuri were watching vines together. Emily, Cameron and Tony started to work on the time machine. Bruce, Laila and Jade joined them after they grabbed some parts. They successfully were able to build and program it, with the help of some of Dylan's wires.  
"Alright guys! We have successfully built this, and now let's go five minutes in the past." Emily told her friends. She put in five minutes to the past, and the time machine started to spark. It disappeared, along with friends who were disappearing one by one. Emily woke up while leaning on a building. She jumped up and saw she was on a sidewalk. She found her friends who were spread out on the sidewalk she was one and the one across from her. She walked over to Bruce and Laila.  
"What the -bleep-, Bruce?!" Emily asked him.  
"Language." She heard someone say.  
She glared at him and looked back over Bruce.  
"When are we. I don't think this is five minutes in the past."  
"I'm not sure, but this time period has terrible fashion." He said looking at his suit.  
'Hmm. Terrible fashion, language, lack of good colors, people looking at Sam and Shuri.' She thought, "I think I know when we are."  
"When?"  
"1940s."  
"What makes you so darn sure?" Laila asked her.  
"Well first the apparel, it's terrible. Next, people looking at Shuri hugging Peter."  
"Why does that have to do with the time period?" Dylan asked, appearing behind them.  
"I'll explain later, but first, let's gather up our friends."  
They all got back together and started to talk behind a building.  
"Where the -bleep- are we going to go? Pardon my language." Jade asked.  
"Well, if I can remember correctly, Steve and Bucky, didn't you guys have a place around here?" Cameron asked.  
"Yeah we did." They walked over to Steve's old house. They quickly walked inside and instantly walked in pairs or groups of three. Tony, Steve, and Dylan started to talk to each other. Cameron and Emily were trying to see what went wrong, while Jade was panicking about Quill with Bruce standing next to her. Laila was talking to Stephen.Bucky and Sam were talking when Shuri walked past them to meet up with her friend, Peter.  
"Em, what do we do?" Cameron asked.  
"I don't know." She said. Cameron gasped.


	18. The Time Machine Pt. 2 Get Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and her friends go back to their time period after they find the time machine.

Emily never said 'I don't know'. She always abbreviated it or said something else.  
"How can we even get back there? The time machine disappeared."  
The saw the Television turn to a man who looked almost like Tony.  
"Tony is that you're dad?" Steve asked him.  
"Yeah."  
He was showing their time machine.  
"What. The. -Bleep-?" She asked.  
Emily punched a hole in the wall. She walked over to the kitchen as everyone looked at the hole she made. She started to shout profanities and everyone exchanged looks. She eventually stopped and walked in the living room.  
"Alright, we have two options. One: Beat up Howard and take the time machine, or two: sneak in wherever he has the time machine and take it."  
"I say we beat him up!" Jade said, excitement in her eyes.  
"NO!" Tony objected. "He's my dad!"  
"But I thought you and him didn't have the best relationship?" Jade asked.  
"Maybe, but I still don't think you should beat him up."  
"Okay." Jade said. "But if sneaking in doesn't work, Ima grab myself a crowbar." She added, under her breath.  
"And do what with it?" Cameron asked.  
"Beat him! Obviously."  
"Jade!" Tony yelled at her.  
"Damn it!" Jade said, glaring at Cameron.  
"Haha!" Cameron responded.  
Laila said, "Where would Howard have it?"  
"I think I have an idea." Cameron said.  
Dylan noticed Stephen looking at Laila. He walked over to him and pinned him against the wall.  
"You lookin at my daughter?" He asked.  
"W-What? Dylan, she's your friend!"  
"That doesn't mean I wasn't fathering kids when I was made!"  
"What?! I-I don't know what you mean?"  
Dylan released him and laughed, right before Stephen made him go through a portal that appeared on the ground.  
"AAH!" He screamed.  
"STEPHEN!!!!" Emily shouted at the wizard.  
Laila used a plant that was outside, and grabbed him.  
"This is what happens when you mess with one of us." She explained, face close to his.  
"Guys! I think I know where to find our time machine." Cameron said.  
Laila released Stephen and they all crowded in a circle.  
"Alright, Bucky?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You went to Howard science convention thing, right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Can you take us there? I believe right now, it's about to start."  
"Sure I can."  
"Sam, Shuri, you two should stay here." Emily said.  
"What why? I love science!" Shuri said.  
"Because of the time period we're in!"  
"Nuh uh, I am not letting Bucky leave without me."  
"Fine, come with us! Don't I didn't warn ya."  
They walked to the convention. They saw a boy looking at their time machine. Emily made a face and walked up to him.  
"Em wait!" Cameron tried to hold her back, but she avoided his hand walked up to him.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Yes?" He looked at her, and she recognized his face instantly.  
"Nevermind." She walked back to her friends, and the boy looked at her with a weird face and turned back to the machine.  
"Who was that?' Jade asked.  
"B-Barnes."  
"What? But I thought we there were no repeats." Tony asked.  
"Perhaps it's because of how far we went in the past."  
Jade walked up to the kid two minutes earlier and said, "Hey."  
"Hmm, oh hey there."  
"Yeah, yeah, can I see that?"  
She was pushed out of the way by another boy.  
"Hey!" She nearly punched him, but Dylan was behind her and grabbed her fist.  
"You know shouldn't push a lady." Dylan reprimanded him.  
He grabbed the time machine from Bucky's hands and walked away.  
"Hey get back here!" Jade nearly chased him, but she was held back.  
"Cam! We need that!"  
"You're right, but I think we should who that is."  
Emily scanned him, and gasped. They walked back to them, and Emily said, "That's Red Skull. He's from HYDRA High."  
"Oh wow." They walked after him.  
"Hey stop right there." Emily said. He turned around and said, "Or what?"  
She tried to shoot a rope from her hands but was unable to.  
"Huh?"  
She shook her hands and the rope eventually shot out, but didn't hold for long.  
"What the hell?"  
Cameron grabbed a bottle and threw it at his head, but Red Skull caught it. Laila threw a plant at him, but easily dodged it, and she accidentally tied herself up.  
"Eep!"  
She fell to the ground. Dylan and Jade punched him in the face, and it hurt him, but he was able to get back up. They chased him, throwing things at him.  
"Em, why are your powers not working?" Steve asked.  
"I'm not sure."  
"It's probably adapting to the time period."Cameron explained.  
"Probs." Laila agreed.  
They chased him to a skyscraper. At the top they cornered him.  
"It's over Red Skull! Hand us our time machine!"  
He said, "Du solltest jetzt einfach aufgeben! Du wirst mich niemals schlagen!"  
"What?" Dylan asked.  
"He said, 'You should just give up now! You'll never beat me!'"  
"He knows how to speak German." Emily explained.  
"They approached him. Laila apprehended him, but not before he kicked Emily and Steve off to the side of the building.  
"AAH!" They clutched the side, but Emily started to slip.  
"St-Steve... I'm about to do something dumb."  
"Oh no."  
"Yeah..."  
She jumped off the side and tried to use her rope, but it still wasn't working.  
"Damnit!" She swore. She closed her eyes, and felt someone grab her. Next thing she knew, she was slapped across the face by Laila.  
"Don't ever do that again!"  
They grabbed the time machine, fixed it a little and went back to their school. Nick Fury was in the Chem Lab.  
"I am still wondering how the hell you know."  
"Nice job not getting killed in the 20s."  
He walked out of the room with Red Skull. They all looked beaten up. Steve turned to Emily.  
"Don't ever do that again." He said sharply.  
"Yeah, I don't think I'll be doing that any time soon again."  
They looked over at Bucky and saw him hugging Sam.  
"Welp, we've all had a long day, but I wanna do something first." Laila said. She picked up the time machine and threw it to threw it to the ground.  
"Laila!" Tony, Bruce, Emily, and Cameron exclaimed.  
"Jade if you could do the honors?" She asked her friend. Jade stepped and jumped on the machine several times.  
"Jade!" Cameron yelled.  
"What? They expected that?"  
He looked over at his friends. "Okay maybe they did, but I didn't."  
They all went their separate ways.  
"Ima take a shower." Emily told Cameron.


	19. Experiment Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily, Stephen, Tony, Bruce, Laila, Shuri, Peter, and Cameron have a day called experiment day. Somethings happen.

Peter and Shuri and walked to the Chem Lab, there Emily, Bruce, Tony, Stephen, Laila, Jade, and Cameron were already there. They were adding stuff to a terrarium and Emily stopped Tony to adding something.  
"Wait why?"  
"Because that will turn into a giant tentacle monster that will hold all of us down and try to rape you, Stephen, Bruce, and Cameron."  
Tony, Bruce, and Stephen looked at her, but Cameron looked unfazed.  
"Lemme guess, that's happened before?" Stephen asked Cameron. He responded with a nod. Peter and Shuri joined in, adding and recording stuff. They looked at the at the terrarium and something started to grow out of it.  
"Is that a tentacle?" Tony asked.  
"Ah crap!" Emily yelled.  
The tentacle pinned everyone to the wall.  
"Don't worry guys, we'll save you!" Emily yelled to her friends.  
The tentacle went for her, Laila, and Shuri.  
"Aw hell nah!!" Laila yelled.  
The three girls were kicking at the tentacles.  
"Why does it feel like I'm fighting against five Jade's?" Stephen asked.  
"'Cause you are. Kinda."  
"What did you do?" Laila asked.  
"I added five strands of Jade's hair." She explained. 30 minutes later, they were out.  
"Okay, let's work with plants next. Laila?"  
"I have these two experiment plants, that are exactly the same, and, like my parents, I'll use it in a tea, and mix it with certain chemicals. Jade?"  
She and Jade started mixing chemicals, and they mixed it with her flower. Laila made it into a tea.  
"Alright, first let's test it out on a plant." Laila suggested. She poured it into a plant she had. It grew into a little dinosaur.  
"Oh." Laila commented.  
"Mama? Papa?" it asked, looking at Tony and Emily.  
"Aw hell nah!!!!" Tony exclaimed.  
"Um...bottoms up!" Emily said.  
"Wait, what are we gonna do with the dino?" Cameron asked.  
"Oh I know what to do!" Emily yelled before grabbing a switchblade.  
"I know what she's gonna do." Cameron said.  
"What?" Tony asked before he saw Emily slice the the dino in the stomach, and took out his organs.  
"Done." She said, covered in blood. Tony, Stephen and Bruce looked at her. After they got over, they were about to drink the tea.  
"I am not drinking this." Stephen told them.  
"You like tea, this is tea, you're drinking this!" Jade told him.  
"Stephen you don't have to, if you don't want to." Laila told him.  
"Fine, I will."  
They all drank the tea and they started to cough.  
"Tony you okay?" Emily asked, voice deeper.  
"No, my chest hurts." He said, voice higher. Emily looked at Tony and saw that she was taller than him.  
"Were you always so short?" She asked him.  
"Why are you tall?" He asked.  
"Wait a second..." Laila said before she saw all her friends.  
"We got genderswapped!!" Jade yelled. It was true. Stephen, Bruce, Tony, and Cameron looked like girls. Emily, Laila, Shuri, and Jade looked like guys.  
"Lai, you said, you got another plant?" Emily asked.  
"Yeah. in my dorm, let's go. Jade, stay here so you can make the concoction." They walked to Laila's dorm. They got there and was able to turn back to the correct gender.  
"So Em, how are you and Pietro?" Jade asked.  
"We've decided to just be friends."  
"Aww!" Jade exclaimed.  
Emily walked out of the lab. Laila walked over to Bruce and Stephen.  
"Look, I am not an idiot. I know you two have a crush on me." They blushed.  
She kissed them both on the cheek.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't like either of you."  
She left. But came back to yell, "I kinda have a crush on Loki!!!"  
They looked at each other.  
"Loki?"  
"Loki~?" Jade said.  
"Woah, did not see that coming." Tony said.


	20. New Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new kids are coming to Marvel High. Who are they and how will they interact with everyone else.

The students were in the auditorium waiting Nick. Emily was playing with a rubber band that she pulled out of her hair. She aimed for Tony, but sneezed and accidentally hit Scott.  
"Sorry Scott!" She called out. She grabbed another rubber band from her hair and successfully hit Tony. Tony glared at her when Nick walked up to the podium.  
"Hello students. You're probably wondering why I called you here."  
Jade was playing a game on her phone, while Laila had an excited look on her face. Cameron almost always had a confused look, while Dylan was asleep.  
"We have some new students. Kids?"  
Four boys walked on the stage. One had a black hair and was looking his peers. Another was wearing a backwards red and white cap and had sky blue hair and had a bag full of candy. One had brown hair and was wearing a turtleneck, and the last one was losing his hair. Dylan snapped awake and saw the boys.  
"Introduce yourselfs."  
The blue-haired boy stepped up.  
"Hey there, Jacob's the name and I can control and breath under water."  
The boy with black hair said, "Hi, I'm Logan, and I have a healing factor and-" bone claws shot out of his hand. A bunch of kids screamed, but Emily's friends stared at him. The boy with a turtleneck stepped up.  
"I'm Erik and I can control metallic items." Bucky, Emily, Dylan, Tony, and Laila were lifted up.  
"Huh?" Erik asked.  
Emily was upside-down, Bucky and Laila were being lifted by their arm, and Tony's chest was being lifted up.  
"Emily, why are you floating?" Bucky asked.  
"My boots. I metal on the bottom."  
Bucky looked at her with a weird expression.  
"Dylan's an android, Laila's bracelet, Tony's arc reactor, and your metal arm!" Emily pointed out. Erik dropped them. Emily landed on her hands and landed on her feet. Dylan landed on the ground. Laila and Bucky sat back in their chairs. Tony also landed on the floor. The boy who had barely any hair stepped up.  
"I'm Charles Xavier and I can read minds."  
"You guys will be a new dorm all together." Nick told them.  
They all walked out of the auditorium, and Emily ran up to the new kids.  
"Hey Jacob!"  
"Hey! Em" Jacob excitedly said.  
"You know each other?" Logan asked.  
"Yeah, Em and I were with each other since second grade to 7th grade!"  
"So why exactly did you guys come here? I mean, this school is good and all, but did something happen at your guys' last school?"  
They all exchanged glances.  
"We don't like to talk about it." Logan said at the same time Jacob said, "It blew up." They looked at each other and Logan glared at Jacob. Emily looked at them with a surprised face.  
"I'm not sure I should ask, but how?"  
"We don't like to say." Erik said the same time Jacob said, "Erik." Erik glared at Jacob who gave him a big smile.  
"Welp, bye bye!" Jacob said before running away.  
"You get back here!!" Erik started to chase him.  
"This happens more often than you would think." Logan told Emily. Jacob ran to the Gym. He took off his shirt, then his pants, until he was left with a bathing suit. He jumped in the pool he found. Erik tried to pull him out, but Jacob splashed him with water. Erik walked away, as Jacob laughed underwater. He swam for a while, till he saw someone else enter the pool. He popped his eyes above the top of the water to see Steve.  
"Hey!" Jacob said, but Steve couldn't hear him.  
"Huh?" Jacob brought his mouth above the water and said "Hey!" again.  
"Oh, hey there."  
"Name's Jacob!" He held out his hand and Steve shook it.  
"Steve. Are you here for a reason?"  
"Yeah! I love swimming! Plus I can control and breath under water."  
"Oh yeah."  
Jacob dove back under water and swam around some more. He lied down and nearly fell asleep. Then a few minutes later, he fell asleep. He woke to see Jade and Laila.  
"Ah, jeez!" he jumped.  
Laila and Jade backed up, and Jacob swan to the top.  
"Oh jeez, how long was I asleep." He asked.  
"About thirty minutes since we came in." Jade pointed out  
The were talking for a while when Logan came out.  
"HEY LOGAN!" Jacob shouted.  
"Shush. Jeez. C'mon, let's go find our dorm." Jacob got out and dried off. He put his clothes back on and followed Logan to their dorm.  
"You totally have a crush on him." Jade told Laila.  
"Logan?"  
"Nah, Jacob."  
"Yeah, well, you have a crush Logan."  
"Remember, I am technically dating Quill."  
"Oh right."  
The two girls were talking until Emily came into there.  
"C'mon guys."  
The three friends walked out and headed to the cafe. Emily started to think about something, then ran to her room.


	21. Secrets Pt. 1: Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily has a secret and people are going to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to make a bunch of chapters that have to do with different people's secrets. The people are Emily, Peter and Wade, Cameron, Erik and Charles, Laila, Jade and Dylan, Shuri, Bucky, and Jacob.

Emily was writing in the doorway when Bucky walked in. He accidentally hit her, and she dropped her notebooks.  
"Oh sorry Em. Let me help you-"  
"N-No need to Bucky!" Emily quickly and nervously said. She picked up her notebooks and left saying "Dammit, what if he saw."  
Bucky looked back at her. Tony knocked on Bruce's door.  
"Hey Bruce, let's go work on the science project." Bruce came out of his room and Laila was sitting on his bed.  
"Lai, wanna read later?" She looked up from her phone.  
"Hmm? Oh yeah, Em's texting me." When she finished her sentence, her face turned red. "Em, you're the absolute worst sometimes.  
Tony and Bruce walked to the library. They saw Emily writing something.  
"'And Steve was' hmm, what's a good adjective for the situation that he's in?" Emily was asking herself. "He was 'feel heat around his cheeks when he saw'-" She noticed Bruce and Tony approach her.  
"Hey Emily." Bruce greeted.  
"Whatcha got there?" Tony asked.  
"N-Nothing."  
She grabbed her notebooks and left the library. She was in the quad when Clint walked up to her.  
"'when he saw Thor's'-"  
"Thor's what?" Clint asked.  
"N-Nothing Barton!"  
She left the quad, pushing past Clint.  
"That's weird."  
Tony, Bucky, Steve, Sam, and Clint were in Tony's dorm.  
"Alright guys, Em's obviously hiding something."  
"Yeah, she was talking something about 'when he saw Thor's' and stopped there."  
"She was also saying something like 'And Steve was feeling heat around his cheeks when he saw' and stopped there when she saw us.  
"HAHAHA!!!" They heard a boy's laugh come from Emily's room.  
"Sh-Shut up Scott!!!" They heard Emily yell.  
They looked at each other.  
"That sounds suspicious." Clint said.  
In Emily's room, Scott was reading her notebooks.  
"This is awesome!" Scott said. "You actually see me with you?"  
"N-No!"  
"Really? 'Cause you and I seem to make out a LOT in this story."  
"Shut up."  
"Tony and Strange. Bucky and Sam. Thor and Steve. Lot's of weird ships."  
"Shut up." Emily said, annoyed.  
"Why should I?"  
She heard a pound on the door.  
Tony was punching at her door, with his suit on his hand.  
"Wait Tony." Clint said.  
"What could you-?" Clint answered Tony's question by kicking her door. It opened and revealed Emily and Scott. Emily had a very mad face.  
"Seriously guys?"  
"Hey Em." Clint said shyly.  
"Okay, so you guys want to know what I have been hiding?" She asked.  
They all nodded their heads. She grabbed her notebooks.  
"It's called a fanfiction."  
They read it and their faces became red. Clint was laughing.  
"Shut up Barton." Tony said.  
"What's up you?" Tony asked.  
"Blame Pinterest."  
They were chasing Emily throughout the school.


	22. Secrets Pt. 2: Peter and Wade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade have a secret that Emily and Clint find out.

Emily walked over to the supply shed as she was putting away the pom poms the cheerleaders were working with.  
"Steve, I think some of my friends have the same idea. That comic was funny. '-bleep- Ironman. Yeah, yeah!"  
She opened the shed and dropped the box.  
"OH JESUS!!!" Clint walked towards her, holding the arrows.  
"Em, can't you put away pom poms? What's got you so fright-" Clint dropped the arrows and grabbed Emily.  
"P-P-Peter." She slowly stuttered.  
Peter and Wade were standing there, and Wade had his hands on Peter hips.  
"Hey." Wade said with a goofy smile. A few minutes later, they were in Clint's room.  
"Lot's of targets I see-" Wade said.  
"Shut up." Clint quickly said, pacing in his room.  
"So you guys are dating?" Emily asked them.  
"You got a problem?" Peter asked.  
"Pete, I have a close friend who likes guys. Why would I have a problem?"  
"I don't know."  
"Okay, how long do you think it'll take people to find out?"  
"Quickly, if Wade keeps telling people."  
"Well, I can't keep secrets from my new friend Logan."  
"Since when are you two 'friends'?" Emily asked.  
"Since I talked to him yesterday."  
"Okay." Clint said.  
Dylan and Jade bursted in their room.  
"Woah what's going on here?" Jade asked.  
"Yeah, why does Wade have an arm draped over Peter's arm?" Dylan asked.  
"We're dating." Wade bluntly stated.  
"Oh." Jade said, surprised.  
"Yeah, we are." Peter said, a little annoyed.  
Wade kissed Peter.  
"PDA." Emily groaned.  
"Huh?" Wade and Dylan asked.  
"Public Display of Affection." Jade sighed.  
"Yeah." Clint said.  
Emily heard the door try to open.  
"Tony?" She asked.  
"Yeah, why are there so many people in here. Wait." Tony kicked open the door.  
"That door is weak to kicks due to Em." Clint said.  
He saw Wade kissing Peter.  
"So they're dating." Tony said.  
"Yup." Emily responded.  
"Well, that explains why Wade always has his arm draped around Pete." Tony said. Tony left with wide eyes. Peter looked at Wade who was trying to kiss Peter's mouth. He was able to, eventually, and that's when Clint said, to all of them, "Out."


	23. Haitus

I have to put this on Hiatus. I need to take a break, and I'll be continuing Pokemon World, and starting a new one.


	24. Just a Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groupchat is back again, and they have a few new members.

Cat Gurl is online  
Cat Boi is online  
Strong Girl is online  
GoGreen! is online  
Robot is online  
Fast Boi is online  
Stark is online  
Cap is online  
Falcon is online  
SpideyPool is online  
Bucky is online  
Dead Guy is online  
ThunderGod is online  
Banner is online  
Scarlett is online  
Starlord is online  
Widow is online  
Bows is online  
Princess is online  
King is online  
Computer is online  
Stark: Does anyone know if we're getting any new students  
Strong Girl: How would we know  
Cat Gurl has added Ant-boi  
Cat Boi: Em, who is this  
Ant-boi: Scott Lang  
Robot has added Water Man, Howlett, Mag-Neto, and X  
Cat Boi: Dylan what the hell  
Cat Gurl: Jade the answer to you question is, I could hack into Fury's computer. With the help of my little friend  
Ant-boi: Dat's moi  
Cat Boi: Dylan?  
Robot: This is Jacob, Logan, Erik, and Charles.  
Howlett: I'm only here cause Jacob forced me  
X: How he did that we'll never know  
Water Man: You honestly wouldn't want to know  
Howlett: Trust me, you wouldn't  
Mag-Neto: I'll take you word for it  
Bows: Emily, are we getting any new students?  
Cat Gurl: Well....kinda  
Widow: Who?  
Cat Gurl: Woah woah, more info will hafta cost ya  
Stark: How much money  
Cat Boi: Em doesn't take money  
Water Man: How much candy   
Cat Gurl: Now you're talkin. I want Sweet Tarts  
Water Man: Dylan, teleport these over to the lovely lady  
Dylan: Can do!  
Cat Gurl: AWESOME! I saw Erik Killmonger and William Darson.  
GoGreen!: THE William Darson  
Stark: He can't be THAT well known.  
Strong Girl: Oh trust me, he'll wish he never even thought of comin to this school  
Water Man: Woah why?  
Robot: He broke Em's heart. No one breaks Em's heart  
Howlett: Why  
GoGreen!: Let's just say, the last guy before William who broke Em's heart, can't walk anymore  
Howlett:...  
Mag-Neto:....  
X:...  
Water Man:....  
Stark:....  
Cap:....  
Fast Boi:...  
Cat Boi: Blame Jade for that  
Strong Girl has added Magician  
Magician: I am not a magician  
Strong Girl: You do magic right?  
Magician: Yes but  
Strong Girl: You're a magician  
Water Man: I don't believe I've met him yet  
Magician has changed their name to Dr. Strange  
Strong Girl: Awww  
Princess: Peter run!  
SpideyPool: Wade keep up!  
Dead Guy: I've got nothin' to worry about, I can't really die  
King: Get back here you little s*&$s!  
Stark: So that's what they've been doing.  
Strong Girl has left the groupchat  
SpideyPool has left the groupchat  
Princess has left the groupchat  
Dead Guy has left the groupchat  
King has left the groupchat  
Water Man: Hey Logan! Remember when I had crush on you in middle school  
Howlett: How could I forget  
Cat Boi: Wait what  
Fast Boi: Didn't u call Em lovely  
Water Man: Can't I call a be-a-u-ti-ful gurl lovely  
Cap: It's just unexpected  
Starlord: Yeah bro  
Bucky: Got that right  
Faclon: Uh huh  
Water Man: Well I'm 'heeyyy! Bi bi bi bi bi!'  
Stark: That was the worst song reference ever  
Howlett: That's what we had to deal with for ten years  
X: He isn't that horrible  
Mag-Neto: He makes terrible puns with names though  
Water Man: I do not!  
Water Man: Those puns are the best!  
Howlett: You said I howl your name at the moon  
Water Man: Yeah! Howl-ett  
Howlett: You're the absolute worst   
Water Man has left the groupchat  
Howlett: Dammit  
Howlett has left the groupchat  
X has left the groupchat  
Mag-Neto has left the groupchat  
Stark has left the groupchat  
Starlord has the groupchat  
Cat Gurl has left the groupchat  
Cat Boi has left the groupchat  
Computer has left the groupchat  
Scarlett has left the groupchat  
Banner has left the groupchat  
ThunderGod has left the groupchat  
Cap has left the groupchat  
Bucky has left the groupchat  
Falcon has left the groupchat  
Fast Boi has left the groupchat  
GoGreen! has left the groupchat  
Robot has left the groupchat  
Widow has left the groupchat  
Bows has left the groupchat


	25. The Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers find a group of kids, who are like little versions of them. And Nick decides to something.

"Lance, where are we? Are we lost?" A girl with short brown hair asked her friend with longer silver hair.  
"I'm working on it, Kendra. I know how read a map! We should be by a Starbucks right now." The boy with silver hair said in a British accent.  
"Give me that!" Kendra snatched the map from his hands. "There's the problem! You were reading it upside-down."  
"Lance how do you read a map upside-down!?" A girl with dark brown hair asked who had an Australian accent.  
"I dunno, mate." Lane said, imitating an Australian accent.  
Oliva scoffed and asked, "Where are we, Ken?"  
"Ken's a boy's name, and we are at Marvel Academy. But where is everyone?"  
It was a Saturday afternoon, which was a lazy day for everyone at the school. Emily was sitting on her bed, left arm in a sling, and was playing games on her phone. Scott was sitting at her desk, completing some of his homework.  
"Explain again on how you broke your arm?"  
"Well..."  
2 days ago  
"Hey Thor! Betcha can't throw a ball super hard!" Emily taunted her peer on the baseball field.  
"Challenge accepted." Thor said, throwing a baseball. Emily tried to catch it, but due to Thor's strength when she caught it, her arm snapped.  
"OW, CRAP!!!" She exclaimed as she clutched her arm.  
Present day...  
"...and that's what happened. That's when I learned not to challenge Thor."  
"Seems like something you'd do." Scott admitted.  
"Really?" Emily scoffed. "Hey Scott, why are there kids out there?"  
"Wait what?" Scott and Emily looked out the window. Steve, Clint and Tony were sitting on the couch watching T.V. They saw Scott run from her room, and Emily skate out on her skates. They followed them because it was probably something important. When they got out, they saw nine little kids standing around confused. One of the kids was running at a really quick speed and asking a lot of questions.  
"Who do you think lives here? Do ya think they're nice? Maybe they have candy. Do you think I could get on a sugar rush?"  
"I don't know, I don't know, I'm not sure, and I think so." Kendra answered his questions, annoyed.  
"Who are they?!!?" A little girl with long brown hair exclaimed and jumped on Olivia.  
"Hey, hey, we won't hurt ya. What's your guy's names?"  
A girl with bubblegum pink hair stepped up, "My name is Juniper." She sweetly said.  
"My name's Tristan King." A boy with blonde hair said with a British accent said.  
"Lance Owen, at your service."  
"S-Samantha Silva." The girl with long brown hair shyly said.  
"Oliva Canmore!"  
"Kendra Lee."  
"Nathan Smith." A boy with red hair said.  
"Stephanie Reid!" A girl with short blonde hair exclaimed.  
"She kinda looks like you, Cap." Tony noted.  
"And I'm Victoria Lewis." A girl who had a Irish accent and maple hair said.  
"Okay. What are you guys doing here?" Clint asked.  
"Well we were tested on, escaped, ran here, got lost, stole a map, and arrived here." Tristan said.  
"Lance stole a map." Kendra clarified.  
"Yeah, and w-we h-have p-p-powers." Samantha stuttered. "P-Please to hurt us!"  
Tony, Emily, Clint, Steve, and Scott exchanged glances. "Huddle!" Emily yelled.  
"Okay, so what do we do?" Scott asked.  
"I say we hide them in our dorm, and make sure Fury doesn't know about them." Clint suggested.  
"Nu-uh." Tony said.  
"Yeah we shouldn't." Steve agreed.  
"Yeah, he'll find out anyways." Emily added.  
"Really?" Scott asked.  
"Yeah, we've been to different area, and time areas, and he's known we were there. Somehow." Emily explained.  
"Yeahhh, no doubt he already knows about this." Clint said.  
"So do we tell Mr. Eyepatch?" Tony asked.  
"That seems like the best course of actions." Steve said.  
"Nah, we can't." Clint said.  
"Why?" Emily asked.  
"Because who knows what he'll do to them." Clint answered.  
"Nothin bad." They heard Nick's voice. They all turned around to see Nick standing by a group of scared elementary school kids.  
"I would just asked a few questions."  
"Okay."  
A few days later, an assembly was called.  
"Betcha it has somethin to do with the kids." Scott told Emily.  
"I think you're right." They all sat down and Nick approached the podium.  
"Alright students. We are welcoming some smaller kids." The nine kids the five found stepped out.  
"I want you to welcome Lance, Tristan, Samantha, Kendra, Juniper, Stephanie, Nathan and Victoria." The little kids waved. "They'll stay in a dorm by themselves, thank goodness they're little, and one of you will go see them every Friday to train them, show them around, and do other fun stuff with them. C'mon kids, I'll show you to your room." He led them away. The kids in auditorium were stunned.  
"WE HAVE TO SHARE A SCHOOL WITH ELEMENTARY KIDS!?!" They heard someone exclaim.  
"Hey! Show some respect, they're elementary kids who have been tested on!" Jade argued.  
They all left.  
"They seem nice." Scott told Em.  
"They do."


	26. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens decide to celebrate Hallows Eve(Halloween). See their adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a few days after Halloween, but I wanted to have something based on the holiday. Hope you got some candy, my kitties.

"Em, hurry up!" Emily heard Scott's voice.  
"Can I ask, what are you?" Clint asked Scott.  
"Castiel, from 'Supernatural'."  
"What?"  
"It's this show me and Em love to watch."  
"Okay?"  
Emily skipped out of her room, wearing dark clothes and her hair was dark brown.  
"Ruby." Scott said.  
"Cass." She greeted back.  
Clint, Laila, Jade, Tony, and Steve were looking at them. Clint was a zombie, Jade was a Yandere girl, Laila had a skull on her face and a long, green, flowing dress, Tony was a JavaScript error, and Steve was his propaganda, Captain America.  
"O...kay. Let's go to that Hallows Eve party." Laila broke the ice.  
They made their way to the open field, where there was a Halloween Carnival going on. They saw Wanda and Pietro at a booth. They saw Jacob, Erik, Logan, and Charles were standing near that booth.  
"Jay, how much candy have you had?" Logan asked.  
"Aboutthirtypieces." Jacob blended his words together.  
They stared at him.  
"Thirty pieces?" Charles asked.  
"How did you understand that?" Logan asked.  
"I can read minds."  
"But wouldn't his mind go as fast as his mouth is?"  
Jade was looking at Logan.  
"Welp, Ima go admire my Senpai. Loooooogaaaaaannn!" She quipped, and skipped away. They were able to see a fake knife behind her and on the back of her belt.  
"What's a 'Senpai'?" Steve asked.  
"A person you admire from afar, who you have a crush on and you'll kill people for them." Laila explained.  
"You mean, 'you would kill for them'?" Tony corrected.  
"No, I mean they have killed for them." Laila added.  
They all looked at her except for Emily.  
"Scott! There's Cameron and Dylan!" Emily pulled Scott over to her friends.  
"Welp, I'ma go find Parker and Wilson." Laila walked away.  
"I'm going to find Brucie." Tony announced.  
Steve walked over to Bucky and Sam. Jade was looking at Logan, cheeks slightly pink, when she noticed Peter Quill.  
"Oh hey Peter!" She greeted. Peter jumped. He was werewolf.  
"Jeez, you scared me." Peter said.  
"You admirin' someone?"  
"N-No." He stuttered.  
"Uh-huh. So I shouldn't set you up with anyone?"  
"No. Obviously not."  
"Whatever."  
"What about Logan? You like him?"  
"No. I like-." She looked at the group. "E-Erik."  
"Senor Shortemper?"  
"'Senor Shortemper'? Laila teach ya that?"  
"Yup."  
"Nice."  
Steve, Bucky, and Sam were talking about what had happened that year.  
"So, we are going to try to beat HYDRA in soccer?" Sam asked.  
"No try. We are!" Bucky said.  
"Buck, don't get too worked up."  
"Sorry, sorry. I get competitive easily."  
"I see." Sam kissed Bucky's cheek.  
"Awww!" They heard Lance. "Tris, they're like you." Tristan's face turned bright red.  
"I hate you. So much."  
"Yeah right."  
"Lance, what did we say about Tristan's sexuality?" Kendra asked.  
"Not to make a note about it."  
"Good. Now, let's go get some candy."  
"Yay!" Lance yelled. He was a vampire, while Tristan was dressed as Stephen, and Kendra was an evil red witch. They walked over to a booth, and left the friends alone.  
"C'mon Bruce, turn into the Hulk."  
"No Tony."  
"C'mon! I'll shock you!"  
"I don't like you."  
"Yes you do. No c'mon, I wanna burn off my sugar rush."  
"That's not a good thing."  
They spotted Kendra, Stephen, Lance, and Tristan.  
"I want some more!" Lance yelled.  
"Lance you realize that if you were to see yourself five minutes in the future, you will destroy this entire area, due to a sugar rush mixed with your speed equals danger. So you shouldn't have any more candy." Tristan told his peer.  
"Explain how you knew that?" Stephen asked.  
"I can see in the future, and I and can make things go faster or backwards in time."  
"We should talk."  
"Whatever." Tristan rolled his eyes. The boy also had a stoic look on his face, and was regularly serious.  
"He...doesn't like to talk to many people because of what happened." Kendra explained. "We were tested on in a lab, so we are very untrustworthy."  
"I see. Well kid, I think I could make a change in you trust."  
"We'll see. Many people in this school have tried. And failed." Tristan deadpanned.  
"I am so tired." Emily was leaning on Scott's shoulder.  
"Then go back to your dorm." Scott smirked.  
"Nooooo. I don't wanna."  
Jacob and Logan walked up to them.  
"Hey there. Your friend here just had some of his years shaved off because he lost in poker." Jacob pointed to Logan.  
"I hate you." Logan said.  
"Bobby." Cameron joked.  
"You guys watch this show?"  
"Hell yes!" Emily said.  
"I can tell you guys like it."  
"Of course." Dylan agreed.  
The teens were having fun at their carnival, until nighttime.


	27. Time Skip Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a little fill in for the next chapter, bc I don't have all the time to write all the chapters I wanna write. So here ya go.

**S.H.I.E.L.D Program:**

Fury starts a new program called the S.H.I.E.L.D program. The people who are a part of it who are already at that school is Sam, Natasha, Steve, Clint, and Jacob. They the also hire Maria Hill, and Phil Coulson. Remember, this is only the beginning. They will get more students.

**Day of the Dead:**

Laila is Latin-American, so she celebrates dia de los Muertos. She was honestly surprised when she found out Tony's heritage, and the fact that he doesn't celebrate it.

**Cursing in Britain:**

Lance and Tristan aren't the best of friends, and well, they know a few words(I actually had to look up curse words in Britain, so I could type this). They found this out when a certain thing happened.

_"Lance! You bloody arsehole! I hate you!" Tristan yelled._

_"Yeah? Well you're a freaking prick!"_

_"Woah, woah, what's going on here?" Steve asked._

_"Tris' bein' a prick!"_

_"And you're an arsehole!"_

_"Who taught you that?" Charles came in, and Lance and Tristan straightened up._

_"W-We were s-swearing each out." Lance admitted._

_"We don't talk like that. Okay?" Lance and Tristan nodded at Charles' comment._

**Jade's New Lab:**

Jade's been giving an empty building that's her new lab. Tony and Bruce want to inspect it, but she locked the door. And the only reason why, is because she doesn't want people to see what she's working on. She discovered a new animal she calls "Tsum Tsums". They populate like crazy, and she doesn't want them to get out of her lab. That fails, and now students see Tsum Tsums running around their school.

**A new relationship:**

Scott and Emily have kissed. They decided to start dating, after seeing that they had a lot in common. They hang out a lot, and love each other even more. They announce it in the group chat. Everyone is excited and happy.

**Peter and Jade's Crush:**

Jade has a huge crush on Logan, which is why she was admiring him as a Yandere girl. She'll never admit it to anyone, but there is someone who knows. Her diary. She keeps it full of her secrets she won't tell her friends. And Quill's got a crush on an unexpected person. Thor. He would never say it to the Guardians, because he knows they would tease him. Instead he told his new friends, Jacob and Jade. He grumbles stuff under his breath about stuff they see and replace the people they see with himself and Thor.

**Charles' Cat Ears:**

While trying to make Charles' hair more full, Cameron accidentally gave him brown cat ears. After freaking out, Emily calms him down. Emily and Cameron show him that being a cat human isn't horrible. They show him the ups, like being more athletic, and the downs, like being more tired. Then Charles develops a crush on Erik.


	28. Wild Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily, Laila, and Jade learn a ton about Jacob's past.  
> Warnings: Swearing, Drinking.

Jade, Tony, Stephen and Dylan walked off the Quinjet. Jade walked to her dorm. She texted her friends.

Strong Gurl: Jacob, Em, Lai, plz come to my dorm. Em, bring your cat.  
Cat Gurl: You 'kay?  
Strong Gurl: After-mission stress.  
GoGreen!: Ah.

Laila put on some electronic music, Jacob opened some bags of chips and Emily hugged her cat.  
"Who wants a braid train?" Emily asked, placing a blue flower in Jacob's short, blue, curly hair.  
"Yeah!" Laila agreed. They made a braid train braiding flowers in each other's hair. Jacob was at the back, Laila after, then Jade, and Emily and her cat at the front.  
"Em, why does your cat have so long fur, that you can braid it?" Jacob asked.  
"It's how I raised him."  
"Nice, nice."  
"You have a pet, Jay?" Laila asked.  
"Yeah. Nine cats."  
"Crazy cat boy." Jade said under her breath.  
"I heard that."  
"Damnit."  
Laila and Emily laughed. When they were finished, Laila admired her braid.  
"Jacob, where'd you learn to braid like that?"  
"I have a little sis. I had to braid her and her friend's hair at her sleepovers."  
"Nice." Jade complimented.  
"Many people in my neighborhood say that I'm like my mom than my dad. They say I have the smarts of him, but the kindness of my mom."  
"We actually haven't heard much about your parents." Laila noted.  
Jacob looked out the window. "My dad's been put on critical alert and my mom's-"  
Laila patted his back. "Deceased?"  
"Yeah. Was gone when I was a baby. Wish I got to know her more. I never got along with my dad."  
"Why?" Jade asked.  
"Second grade. He was trying to find a way to mix the gene of a fish and a human. When he cracked it, he needed a test subject. No one wanted to be it, so he chose his oldest child, the one who was always in his lab, encouraging him, and it changed me forever."  
"How so?" Emily asked.  
"I had brown curly hair and brown eyes. Now I have blue hair and eyes. As time went on, our relationship got worse. When her found I was bi, he was furious. I basically hated him. In sixth grade, I did the unthinkable."  
"Did-Did you hurt your dad?" Jade asked, hands clasped over mouth.  
"Stabbed him the chest. I put him on critical alert. No one thinks it was me. I'm the sweetest person on the street, so they blame one of the neighbors."  
"I see." Laila kissed Jacob's cheek.  
"Hey. I have a great idea. Grab some ice cream, a few movies, and some wine." Laila suggested.  
"Wait, but we're underage." Jacob asked.  
"I don't care."  
"Laila, since when do you do underage stuff?" Jade asked.  
"Since I learned, that you can't just always put on a fake smile. You have to punch life in the face and say, 'Fuck you!'." Laila had a cocky smirk of her face.  
Everyone looked at her, mouths dropped.  
"Amazing!" Emily laughed. "Anyways, I can get wine from from my room."  
"Why?" Jacob asked.  
"I'ma thief."  
"I see."  
A few minutes later the teenagers were tipsy, finished 1/4 of a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream, and were half-way through their second movie.  
"A-And, I wanna kiss him." Laila slurred.  
"Who?" Jacob asked.  
"L-Loki."  
"Low-key who?"  
"No. Loki. L-O-K-I. God of Mischief. Y'know black hair, wears green, golden staff."  
"Oh, him. Yeah, guys a dick."  
"Lovely." Emily deadpanned.  
The friends laughed throughout the afternoon.


	29. Dedication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We lost a good man the 12th.

We lost a very important figure in the Marvel universe. Stan Lee was a very good man.  
He is the reason I started to loved Spider-Man. He encouraged me to actually like live-action movies.  
I absolutely loved seeing his cameos. I would try not to get up from a movie, just to to see the cameo.  
I wish, I wish he could be here right now, so that I, and all the other fanfiction writers, can show him what we love about his movies and comics.  
He...He isn't dead, in my eyes. To me, he was sent to another universe with his wife, Jack Kirby, and all the other visionaries, and he's just waiting for us.  
I was absolutely sad and upset when my mom told me that he died. I read an article on the subject, and I wish it was like that one hoax.  
But it was real life.  
He opened my eyes, in ways I couldn't imagine. He made me fall in love with some of the weirdest, goofiest characters ever.  
Thank you Stan. Excelsior!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was going to cry, when I typed this. Thank you Stan Lee. You shall never be forgotten.


	30. New Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Cameron's powers become altered. And secrets come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kinda short. Short, sweet, simple.

Cameron was in his lab with Emily.  
"So this is supposed to help hide our ears?" She asked.  
"Yup."  
Cameron handed her a test tube and the two drank the ones they each had.  
"Well I'm not feeling anything right now. So, I'ma go on my date with Scott."  
"Fine, tell me if you feel any changes, kay?"  
"Yeah, yeah."  
Cameron was left in the lab. He started to take down notes when he clutched his stomach.  
"Ugh." He fell to the ground, writhing in pain. He started to black out. When he woke up, he felt smaller. He slowly opened his eyes. When he stood up, he was shorter.  
'What the?' He noticed he couldn't talk, only meow. When he realised he was cat, he immediately turned into a human again.  
"Oh no."

Emily rubbed her hand up and down Scott's chest.  
"I'm sure there were fluffier things we could've done." he said.  
"There aren't." She kissed him again. She giggled a bit.  
"There are. We could've cuddled up and watched a movie."  
"Good point." She gripped Scott's jacket as he kissed her cheek. Pink sparkles dashed from her hands which made the jacket come to life.  
"Huh?" Scott looked at jacket as it tried to come to come off. It successfully did, and punched Scott in the face. "ARGH!"  
"What the?" The jacket bowed to Emily. She saw Cameron run up to her.  
"Emily *huff* have your *huff* powers changed *huff*?"  
"Hell yeah! This jacket came to life after I grabbed it." She touched it and it became inanimate.  
"Okay. Well, I can turn into animals."  
"I see."  
"Yeah, I think that concoction does what you think it did."  
"I think that too."  
"Uh huh. Anyways, I think I need gloves."  
"Yeah, I'll go ask Charles and Jade if they can help you. For the time being, don't touch anything. In fact, come with me. Scott you can follow us."  
"O-Okay."

"So these should be able to mask your powers whenever you touch something." Jade placed the gloves on Emily's hands.  
"Thanks." The said to each other.  
Charles looked proud as his ears twitched. When Emily, Cam, and Scott left the lab, Jade turned to Charles.  
"So...Lehnsherr."  
"Jade..."  
"I'm jus' sayin'. You like him."  
"And you like Logan."  
"Who told you?!"  
"I'm a telepath. It comes naturally."  
"I see."  
"Uh huh. Logan kinda likes you back, y'know."  
"H-He does?"  
"Yeah. He's a little nervous to admit it. Just talk to him."  
"Ugh! I guess. I'll try tomorrow."  
"Good. Hope you do good."  
"Talk to Erik."  
"Alright, Alright."


	31. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The X-Men text some friends. And get into a courtroom.

X-Men has been opened  
Quicksilver has logged on  
Shadowcat has logged on  
Jubilee has logged on  
Cyclops has logged on  
Phoenix has logged on  
Nightcrawler has logged on  
Splash has logged on  
Wolvy has logged on  
Prof X has logged on  
Mag-Neto has logged on

Splash: Hey Soul Sisters.  
Quicksilver: I'm not a sister.  
Phoenix: Lovely song reference, Jay  
Splash: Jacob, not Jay  
Jubilee: Uh huh, anywayz, guess who beat up Stryker?  
Splash: Me?  
Cyclops: No idiot  
Jubilee: I blinded him.  
Prof X: Lovely  
Jubilee: I know right.  
Quicksilver: Guys, I'm in a fight with Scott  
Jubilee changed X-Men to Phoenix's Courtroom  
Phoenix: Why my courtroom.  
Jubilee changed Phoenix to Judge Phoenix  
Jubilee changed Mag-Neto to Peter's Lawyer  
Peter's Lawyer: Why me?  
Jubilee: It's the one I gave you  
Jubilee changed Wolvy to Scott's Lawyer  
Nightcrawler: Why a courtroom?  
Shadowcat: Because that's what weird people do.  
Nightcrawler: Are we weird people?  
Shadowcat: You tell me.  
Scott's Lawyer: Wait why do I have to defend Scott?  
Cyclops: Thanks. Real nice  
Jubilee: Cause that's who I chose.  
Scott's Lawyer: I hate all of you.  
Cyclops: Don't say it like it's a bad thing  
Quicksilver: Has anyone seen fanfictions before?  
Nightcrawler: What's a fanfiction?  
Prof X: A story of real things and you make up what you want.  
Shadowcat: Why do you bring it up Petey?  
Quicksilver: Well, it's this fanfiction I found.  
Peter's Lawyer: Care to explain?  
Quicksilver: Right, it ships Scott and Logan  
Scott's Lawyer: What?!  
Cyclops: That's why I'm taking him to court  
Jubilee: because of a freaking fanfiction?!  
Cyclops: He made the fanfiction!  
Shadowcat: Pete, since when are you interested in that?  
Quicksilver: Since now!  
Jubilee: This family is so weird  
Peter's Lawyer: We are not a family  
Prof X: We kinda are.  
Prof X: We're really close and we know a lot about each other  
Nightcrawler: He has a point Erik  
Judge Phoenix: Peter you owe Scott five dollars  
Judge Phoenix: let's just leave it at that.  
Quicksilver: I'm cool wit dat  
Jubilee changed Judge Phoenix to Phoenix  
Jubilee changed Scott's Lawyer to Wolvy  
Jubilee changed Peter's Lawyer to Mag-Neto  
Jubilee changed Phoenix's Courtroom to X-Men  
Shadowcat: That was fun.  
Wolvy: those were the worst five minutes of being Scott's lawyer.  
Cyclops: Thanks.  
Jubilee: How's that school?  
Quicksiver: Yeah are there any jive-talkin robots?  
Prof X: No Peter  
Quicksilver: then what's the point?  
Shadowcat: IKR?  
Nightcrawler: What does that mean  
Cyclops: We have to get you into pop culture  
Wolvy: The school's okay  
Splash: There are cute guys and girls  
Phoenix: Right, you're bi  
Splash: Was I ever straight or gay?  
Phoenix: No you're both  
Splash: Obvi  
Jubilee has logged off  
Quicksilver: Look I got hw  
Quicksilver has logged off  
Phoenix: That's a first  
Cyclops has logged off  
Phoenix has logged off  
Wolvy has logged off  
Splash has logged off  
Mag-neto has logged off  
Prof X has logged off  
Nightcrawler has logged off  
Shadowcat has logged off


	32. TF2 and Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laila and Scott teach Tony about their favorite game and T.V. show. He becomes weirded out at how many students like the stuff they like.

It was a Monday afternoon, and Tony was a little unnerved to find nobody in the quad. The only things that was there were there were a number of boxes to resemble a two forts. The box forts were red a blue.  
"That's weird. There should be some people-" he was cut off by a suction bullet to his chest  
He looked at where it came from and saw some brown hair with a flower. It was hiding by a blue box that was with a number of other boxes.  
"Laila?"  
She popped her head up a bit, before raising up completely with a confused face.  
"Tony? You can't be in a battlefield!" Laila saw something that made her grab her gun and start shooting in that direction.  
"My blood, aw!"  
"Aw yeah! I got Dylan!"  
"Battlefield?"  
"Yeah. The TF2 battlefield. You do you know what TF2 is...right?"  
"Yeah, of course I do." Laila stared at him. "Okay I don't."  
"Uh-huh, Scott, get over here!" Scott popped above some blue boxes with a remote in his hand.  
"Tony?" He hoped over the boxes. "Whatddya doin here?" He had orange tinted goggles and a blue outfit. He noticed Laila wore a blue tee brown shorts, white socks, brown shoes and had dog tags.  
"What's with the gettup?"   
"He doesn't know Team Fortress 2?"  
"'Parently not."  
"Alright, Tony, me and Laila have much to teach you. Also, did you understand me and Em's costume?"  
"No."   
"We have much to teach you. Hey guys, let's pause the match! We gotta teach Tony!"  
"Man, Tony, I thought you were smart." Rhodey asked, smirked at him.  
"Shut it, Rhodes."  
Laila and Scott sort of picked him up from both arms and dragged him to Scott's room.  
2 minutes later...  
"Alright, Tony, Team Fortress 2 is an RPG game. Look, Steve's online."  
"Wait, Steve knows about this, but I don't?"  
"Apparently. Anyways, let's have you play against him."

"Tony's on this game? Huh, never thought that'd happen."  
"Stevie, kick his ass!" Bucky was excited. Steve easily beat Tony in the round.

"How the hell did Steve do that?"  
"Obviously, he's been playing longer than you have. Obvi."  
"Pwn him Tony, pwn him!"  
"Pwn that fucking haxxor!"  
"What language are you guys speaking-is Loki playing?"  
"It's the trixtor himself." Scott gasped.  
After Tony died for the fourth time, Laila laughed, "You're a total noob."  
Laila and Scott brought out their laptops.  
"We'll be on your team, noob. Cause your strategy sux." Scott reassured.  
"Heck yeah. Plus, your DPS sux. You got a IGM?"  
"IG what now?"  
"In-game name. A fake name."  
"Yeah, I'm Noobster. Cause you guys keep calling me noob."  
"Good, now up your DP- damage per second."  
"Uh-huh. Now what?"  
"Now your GTG. Good-"  
"-To-"  
"Go." They both said at the same time. After thirty minutes, Tony's felt like he's wasted time.  
"Can we talk about that other thing? 'Supernatural'? Yeah that thing."  
"Oh, well, it's about these two brothers who hunt demons and ghosts." Laila began to explain.  
"Yeah and they meet friends like Anna, Castiel, Bobby, Ruby."  
"And enemies like Uriel, Gabriel, and Lucifer."  
"Uh-huh." After talking Tony through it, the friends got through season one.  
"That was a lot to take in."  
"Yeah. But it was funny and interesting. Hope to see you on TF2, noob. The trixtor will be there." Laila smiled. Scott kicked Tony out of his room, an began to text Emily.


	33. History Day Pt 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob gets his hands on a history book. He tells his friends some interesting information. And they decide to fx the awful time machine, which whisks them back to Wall Street in the 20s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter around Jacob, because I felt he barely gets any love, and I wanted him to get noticed more before the story ended. The first book he names, I'm pretty sure. is a fake book.

Jacob was on his laptop, looking at books about history. He came across a book, that he couldn't get. He picked up his phone, and dialed a number.  
"Hey, Janet, I need a book. I'ma send you the link."  
"You want this book?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are you sure."  
"Yup."  
"A'ight."  
The next week...  
"Mail-time Monday." Maria said with a straight face.  
Maria and Phil walked around, handing out mail and packages. Maria passed by Natasha and gave her a kiss.  
"So they're dating." Clint said.  
"Called it from the start." Tony replied.  
"Jacob, I got a package from 'Friends of the Neighborhood'." Phil said, confused.  
"Friends of mine with history books." Jacob gladly took the package, and ran to his dorm. He ran to his room, past Logan, and jumped on his bed after locking his door.  
"Awesome!"  
He opened the box and saw the books he scrolled past.  
"'Euphemisms Through History', 'Crash', 'Fever 1793', 'My Brother Sam is Dead', 'A Break with Charity', 'Chains', and 'Lions of Little Rock' This'll help my history life."  
He started to flip through 'Crash', which was a book about the Great Depression. He heard his phone buzz. The group was talking about something with a time machine. They also wanted Jacob and Logan. This caused Jacob to sigh as he began he pack up his books. He walked over to the Chem Lab. He walked in, knocking on the door. He saw Logan, Jade, Cameron, Dylan, Cameron, Emily, Tony, Bucky, and Shuri in the room.  
"Hey."  
"Jay's here!" Jade shouted  
"-I tell her bring it back she left somethin'. Bring it bring it back like she left somethin'. Uh, In the club with the lights off, what you actin' shy for-?" Dylan sang.  
"'Worth It' by Fifth Harmony." Emily explained.  
"I fixed it, after Jade and Laila broke it." Cameron announced. He turned it on and they all disappeared. Jacob woke up in a building above a floor of people holding papers and shouting things.  
"40 shares of 'J&B's Family Restaurant'!" one man yelled.  
"25 shares of Soy!" another shouted. He recognized the scene. He noticed he still had his bag. He was about to reach for his books, when a man pulled on him.  
"You're supposed to be working in the office son, c'mon!" He pointed to a door.  
"You have to get these men to sell their shares." Jacob warned.  
"They can sell when they want to sell." The man argued back.  
"Okay." He had a sound of disbelief in his voice, but the man didn't notice. He walked over to the room to see many young men talking in white papers and other stuff. Some wore full suits, others had jeans, white button up tees and tie. Jacob was wearing the second apparel.   
"So I can run around the building." He said under his breath. He was honestly worried on where his friends were in Wall Street. He hoped they knew what time period they were in. He began to take in shares and stock and sighed as he looked out the window. Many innocent men were about to lose their lives because of this building.  
"...Skin as cool as Steve McQueen, let me be your killer king..." Dylan was on that floor.  
"Victorious by Panic! At the Disco" Jacob said under his breath.  
"Someone here knows Panic! At the Disco?" Dylan near-shouted.  
"No, Dylan, It's me Jacob."  
"Jay?"  
"Yeah, Jacob. As in, I go to your school."  
"Oh, yeah." Dylan walked over to him and pulled him aside, "What's up? Why are we in a building?  
"We're in Wall Street. Right before the Great Crash of 1929."  
Dylan stared at him dumbly.  
"What? What the hell was the Great Crash of 1929?"  
"It's when the stock market crashed and many people lost their jobs, money, and lives."  
"So wait, we're right before that?"  
"Uh-huh. I read about this in 'Crash' It's about the Great Depression." he slid the book from his bag.  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, currently it's one day before 'Black Thursday'  
"That's racist."  
"No it isn't. You're a child."  
"Uh-huh."  
"ANYways, we should find our history idiots."   
They walked out to where the shares were being shouted.They saw Cameron and Emily standing in the middle of where people were shouting shares, and they had dumb looks. They saw them, and were making hand gestures.

Emily and Cameron were trying to signal them that they couldn't get up to where they were.  
"Why can't they understand what we're doin'?" Emily asked.  
"I have an idea." Cameron picked some papers from the ground and began to shout.  
"30 shares of 'Stairs Unavailable'!"  
Emily followed suit, "53 shares of 'Can't go up'!"   
"What kind of businesses are those?" A man asked her.  
"A very good and helpful one." Emily sneered.  
The two glared at each other.

"They can't come up here" Jacob gasped.  
"How do you know that?"  
"Because they were direct those shares to us. They can't use the stairs and can't come up."  
".....ohhhh.... now I get it."  
"Yeah. Nice job using your nerves to travel to your brain."  
"Now you're the idiot there. See, the nerves go throughout your body. I can only hear in my ear. Plus nerves have little to do with listening reactions."  
"Thanks for oversharing."  
"You're welcome."   
"I was-ugh nevermind."  
"That's what I though. You better sigh."  
"This'll be a long Black Thursday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I wanted to stretch this out longer, but I don't like to read long chapters, so their time jumping is longer than expected. Yes they're going time jumping.


	34. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys

Not posting, laptop is not working, sorry


	35. Return but still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys

Sorry bout this, but while I've got a temp computer, I will not be updating Marvel Academy or Sophomore Year for the time being. Oh yeah, sorry about Kinder Kids, I just wasn't updating often enough. Maybe I'll make a newer fanfic without the Avengers. I'll update as soon as I get my other laptop's information on this one.


	36. History Day Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do they find their time machine? Yes. Do they get out of the Great Crash? Yes. Is this end of their adventure? Sadly, yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a long term laptop, and yeah. So here. Plus I wanted to continue this a bit more, but I realized how long it took me to type this. So yeah...sorry. But at least I updated. Plus, next chapter will be very interesting. Lemme give you a hint: bacteria.  
> Plus use of an ethnic slur. It's history stuff, trust me, I ain't into that, but it hasta be realistic. So sorry.

Jade and Logan looked around the floor. "Goddammit, that time machine." Logan quietly cursed. "At least we were closer than before." Jade said. She then saw her chance, and decided to kiss Logan. "My god, that felt so good." She sighed. Her face was slightly red, and Logan was a little flustered.

"Uh...we should find Jacob. He'll know about this time period." Logan  _did_ like Jade, but she was just too good for him. Jade was scoping out the area, when she saw a clump of blue hair. "Found him! Now to get up there, I'ma need a distraction."

The entirety of the first floor's attention was directed to Emily, who was having a fight with one of the stock holders. "Take that! And that!" She grunted as she punched the man. "That's a distraction. Now, my powers aren't strength.  _This_ is what it is." She made stairs appear in front of them, and then made the bars disappear. They ran to the room where Dylan and Jacob had walked into. There was a crowd around Jacob, who was coughing up a storm.

"Oh crap." Logan said. Jade parted the crowd, and Logan fished an inhaler from Jacob's bag. Jacob inhaled it, and he began to breath normally. "Thanks Logan." He wheezed. "GUYS! I FOUND THE TIME MACHINE!" They heard Shuri's voice.

Shuri found the time machine in a little crevice. She had kick a few people out of her way when they flooded around her. She also punched them in jaw. The four at the top jumped down and ran up to Shuri, Tony, and Bucky. Emily shoved the man away, and Cameron kicked him back down, an ran up to them.

They teleported to a different time period that wasn't theirs. They were in a camp of tents, and there were soldiers everywhere, and they were split up again. Emily, Jade, and Shuri were in an area where they were washing bloody soldier suits.

"What the hell?" Jade asked. She threw the suit in the bucket with water, but walked away looking for the others. She accidentally ran into someone, and he glared at her. "Woman! Go wash those clothes." Jade glared back at him. "I ain't your damn wife!" Another man came from behind. "Heh, we got a negro." He laughed. Jade kicked both in the stomach, and was picked up.

"Let me go! Lemme go! Lemme-Logan?" She looked at him, confusion in her eyes. He huffed. "Look, you can't just start kicking people. This  _is_ a different time." She was slung over is shoulder.

"Logan, put me down!" She began to kick his chest. "Stop Jade." He set her down, and she punched his chest, but he didn't back down. I would be able to take them down. All of 'em!" She shouted, but sat down and began to wash the clothes. Jacob, Dylan, Tony, and Bucky ran up to them.

"Guys! Guys! Didja know we are in the Revolutionary War? We get to work with Washington, and Marquis, and Hamilton-." He was cut off by Jade. "And Lincoln, right?" Jacob glared at her. "No! Not Lincoln! Lincoln is  _Civil_  War, not  _Revolutionary_ War. They're different things." Everyone's attention was directed to a paper boy, who came in with their time machine.

"Look! It's some sort of machine!" he exclaimed. Emily tackled the boy, and smiled at her friends. "Guys, I got it!" Then, she was tackled by a man. She kicked him away, stood up, and ran. She began to punch in numbers, and ran into her friends. When they went through, they were in Cameron's Lab.

"Let's  _not_ break it this time." He pleaded. Jacob glared at them. "God, I'm done with  _all_ you guys. I'ma go read history novels." Jacob sulked away. "There goes the history kid. He's actually a TS." 

"Cool, cool. I'ma go to my dorm." Cameron ran to his room. Everyone except Jade and Logan had left. The two were silent. "I like you, too." Logan said, giving Jade another kiss. After he left, Jade fainted. 


	37. Infection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em gets sick and infects people. Basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has a permanant-permenant-perma-something laptop? I will update more frequently, so get ready!

Emily was sitting next to Laila trying to completing their homework. Emily sneezed for the fifth time. 

“Are you okay?” Laila asked.

“No, my sinuses are going off the charts. It usually happens whenever I’m nearby dandelions.” She glared at the dandelions on Laila’s plant bracelet. Laila glared at her.

“I can’t control it!”

Emily sneezed, and green goop exited her nose. Laila jumped back, and stared at her.

“What the hell is that?”   
“The fuck if I know.” Emily looked at her hand.

Scott walked over and wrapped her arms around Emily.

“No babe, I’m sick. I don’t wanna-wanna-wan-CHOO!” She accidentally sneezed on him.

Scott looked at himself and ran.   
“AAH! Snot!” He ran, and accidentally ran into Sam.   
“Ugh, what the heck Tic Tac? Tic Ta-AAAHHH!”

Scott sneezed on Sam. Sam looked at him, disgusted.

“What the hell?”

“I think Em got me sick.”

“Great. Just gre-CHOO! Ugh, thanks Scott.”

“You’re welcome.” Scott said with a smirk.

Cameron walked to his friends, and screamed.

“OH SWEET MOTHER OF GOD, EMILY’S SICK!”

“Yeah, so?”

“I’m a germaphobe, you know this!”

“Sorry, Jesus.”

Cameron grabbed Laila’s wrist and pulled her to his lab. He checked her, and pulled her in.

“You aren’t sick right?”   
“No. What’s going on?”   
“I’m afraid this might be phase one of the premise of the movie ‘Contagion’.”

“Oh god, we shouldn’t’ve have had you watch that. We thought it might help your fears.”

Cameron began to prep for an antidote. Laila sighed, and sat on the table, and saw Jade lurking around. When she sneezed it was a dead giveaway to Cameron. He sprayed her with water, and she hissed.

“Join us, Cam. Join us, Lai!” She jumped at Laila and began to get Laila sick.

Cameron finished the antidote, he sprayed that on Jade. She stopped sneezing, and looked at Laila.

“Jeez, I just went ‘Bird Box’ on you.”

“God, what is it with movie references today? Em was quoting Star Wars-oh because of Scott.”

“Yeah, now let’s save our friends.”

After they got everyone cured, and everyone immunized, things were back to normal.

_ “Cameron Daniels, Laila Bridges, Natasha Romanov, and Clint Barton, please report to the office.” _

After they arrived, Nick had a smirk on his face.

“What is it this time?” Cameron asked.

“Your first mission.”


	38. Second Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint, Natasha, Cameron, and Laila have their first official mission. They have their second encounter with the Red Skull.

Cameron, Laila, Natasha, Clint creeped on the wall of the HYDRA school. Cameron pointed Clint and Laila to one way, and he and Natasha went the other way. Clint scoffed and looked at Laila.

“Pssh, who does he think he is?”

“Cameron can be very bossy. ‘Specially whenever he wants to help out.”

“Do you think he’s bossy anywhere else?”

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Bar...clow.”

Clint looked surprised when Laila pushed him against the wall and called him the wrong name.

“Barclow giving another person trouble?” They heard a person say.

“Probs. Let’s give them privacy.”

They heard footsteps away, and Laila snuck behind them. She knocked them out. She  pulled them to a closet, and they changed their clothes. Laila took the flower from her hair, and put it in the other girl’s hair. They pulled the other students to the front office.

“Hello sir, these two were sneaking around the...base.” Laila said, glancing at a poster that said, ‘Protect the Base’.

The principal chuckled, “Heh Nancy, you always called this place a base.”

They dragged them to a cell, and tossed them in.

“That was some smart thinking, Lai.”   
“Thanks.”

“Hey.” They turned their heads to Cameron, who punched Clint in the face.

“Ow, my face!”

Cameron hissed, and went to touch his face.

“Sorry, Bar...clow.”

They heard footsteps coming down the hall.

“Ugh, Johann, you tried to kill Rogers,  _ again _ ?”

“Yes. I am zis close to getting him, Zola.”

“Yes, but-”

“But nozhing!”

They all jumped at his outburst. Laila took out a plant disc, and slid it nearby them. Johann Schmidt, stepped on it, and many plants caught them.

“ Teufel noch mal! Es war eine Falle!”

“Offensichtlich.”

“Zola…”

“Tschüss, Süße!” Cameron shouted, running towards the vents.

They all climbed in, and made it to the files room. Laila landed on one of the students, and took the files.   
“Now, all we hafta do is get out alive.” They made their way back to the kids they knocked out, and changed their clothes again.

“Alright, c’mon.”

They ran to entrance, and saw Johann and Arnim.

“Aw, crap.” Laila said.

Johann shot at Laila, and it took her down. Cameron turned into a fly, and Natasha and Clint shot at him. Cameron turned back, and kicked Zola.

“Scheisse! Er kann sich verändern!”

“Verdammt noch mal, Bastarde.”

They ran back to the school, Cameron carrying Laila, and returned to Fury’s office.

“We got the fucking files.” Cameron breathed out, dropping the papers on his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dammit! It was a trap!"  
> "Obviously."  
> "Zola..."  
> "Bye bye, suckers!"
> 
> "Shit! He can shapeshift!"  
> "Hell yeah, bastards."


	39. DIY Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Cameron mess up big time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you guys write fanfictions, please donate some stores to my collection, Town_Of_Dreams.

Emily and Cameron burst into Fury’s office, faces covered in glitter.

“Help, we have a problem!” Cameron shouted. A crash came from outside. “ Aw, komm schon! Das Ding wird schlimmer!”

“A bigger problem than your faces?”

Emily glared at him. “Yes. Anyways, there’s something going on.”

“GRRAAAWWWRRR!!!!!”

They all ran outside to find a giant bath bomb bear, crush labs. Logan was scratching the surface, and people were mainly hiding.

“Where’s Stark?”

“Swallowed.” The two said. Emily noticed Jacob under a table and ran to him.

“Jay, I need you water blast that thing.”   


“W-Why?”

“Cause it’s a bath bomb. Water destroys it.”

Jacob and Emily came from under the bench. He water blasted the giant bear, and it disintegrated, Tony falling out of it. Emily met up with Fury and began looking around.

“That wasn’t just it, was it?”

“Emily’s fault.”   


“Cameron made them giant.”

Then came a giant, adorable faced octopus. It roared, and then looked around.

“Squeak.”

“Did it just say ‘squeak’?”

“We may or may have not made it kawaii.”

“Uh-huh.”

It grabbed Tony’s legs, and swallowed him.

“AAHHH!!!” He said, before getting engulfed.

It then grabbed Logan, Charles, Natasha, Pietro, and Maria at the same time. It roar again, and said another, “Squeak!”. Fury shout it once, and it grabbed him. The octopus only ate Fury, Maria, and Charles.   


“CHARLES!” Erik yelled.

Erik rose, and began to push the octopus away, when it grabbed and swallowed him. Then it ate Logan, Natasha and Pietro. Emily got an idea, and threw her phone up to him. He ate it, and she pushed some buttons on her wristwatch. 

“Em, why’d you do that?”

“I have a self destruct on my phone.”

She pushed the button, and it didn’t blow him up. The octopus reached into his mouth, and he accidentally bit off his own hand. Colored borax flowed from his wrist. Jade, made sure the borax didn’t hit her, and she looked at her hands that were glowing green. She removed her contacts, and looked into a mirror, and saw that her jade green eyes were also glowing. She smirked, and moved the liquid away. She made all the the liquid drain from him. She watched as the people fell against a side of the stomach.

“Ugh…” Logan groaned.

She then made a laser knife and began cutting him up. He retrieved the people from the stomach, and began to disintegrate. 

“That’s fine.” Jade said, before putting her contacts back in.

“Alright Fury, that’s all we needed to tell you.” Emily said, wiping off glitter from her face. 

“You guys are motherfuckin’ idiots.”

When he walked to his office, Cameron and Emily stood there, stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "come on! The thing is getting worse"


End file.
